La nueva enemiga del Nankatsu
by Tsuki W
Summary: El fic con un nuevo formato. Si no conoces a Paola Wakabayashi ¡¡entra y lee! Mi primer fic, con la historia original de la prima de Genzo.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:****LA VISITANTE**

Después del campeonato infantil de fútbol, cuando el Nankatsu le gana al Meiwa, para lograr el primer campeonato de Tsubasa, todos los muchachos de su equipo están muy felices. Después de unos días Taro anuncia que él y su padre se irán de la ciudad; al igual que Genzo, quien les dice que pronto partirá hacia Alemania. Posterior a eso los muchachos que quedan en Shizuoka gozan de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Un día de esos Genzo regresa a su casa y Mikami no estaba. Pregunta a una de las sirvientas por él y ésta le dice que fue al aeropuerto, cosa que extraña al muchacho. Unas horas después Mikami regresa y llama a Genzo.

-¡Genzo, ven acá! –pidió al pie de las escaleras

-Qué pasa Mikami –preguntó el muchacho, saliendo de su habitación

-Ven que tengo que presentarte a alguien

-Aquí estoy –dijo Genzo, bajando hasta el hall de su casa

-Acércate –volvió a pedirle su entrenador desde el interior del living

Genzo entra el salón y vé que una niña está parada al lado de Mikami, parece tímida, ya que se encuentra cabizbaja.

-Genzo, ésta es tu prima Paola –presentó Mikami sin mayores preámbulos- Vino a visitarte desde Alemania

-Oí que vendría –admitió Genzo sin mostrar entusiasmo ni sorpresa- Hola

-Hola –murmuró la niña entre dientes

-¿Eres alemana? –preguntó su primo tratando de hacerla sentir más en confianza

-No, soy japonesa, pero vivo en Alemania –aclaró Paola quedamente

-Recuerdo haberte visto hace años, eras muy pequeña

-Debo encargarte a Paola porque yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos –le dijo Mikami al chico- No la descuides, si vas a salir llévala contigo

-Por qué no se puede quedar –preguntó Genzo con fastidio

-Si quieres déjame aquí, al fin que no me importa –intervino Paola molesta

-Paola no digas eso –pidió el hombre con cariño- Y tú Genzo, ya te di una orden

-Está bien –aceptó el muchacho de mala gana

En ese instante Paola levantó la mirada y la fijó en Genzo.

-No creas que me dá gusto estar aquí –escupió con rencor- De todos modos Mikami me dijo que me inscribirá en un colegio internado

-Como digas –respondió su primo sin prestarle importancia- Ven, tengo que salir y vendrás conmigo

La niña hizo unos pucheros que Genzo ignoró. El niño se arregló bien la gorra, tomó sus guantes y salió, llevando consigo a Paola, quien durante todo el trayecto caminaba más lentamente, aparentemente de forma premeditada, quedando más atrás que él.

-Apúrate, ya estamos llegando –le dijo Genzo impaciente, esperándola

-Estoy cansada, me quiero ir –exigió la niña aburrida

-Ni lo pienses, vienes conmigo –insistió su primo

-Llévame en auto –se entercó ella, deteniéndose súbitamente

-Ni lo pienses –la desafió Genzo

-Entonces no me muevo –contestó Paola, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ay! Está bien, no me dejas opción –refunfuñó el muchacho, deteniendo un taxi que pasaba por allí

Minutos después llegaron a la cancha de entrenamiento, donde ya esperaban sus amigos, bueno, los de Genzo.

-Creí que ya no venías –dijo Tsubasa sonriendo como siempre

-Por qué nos hiciste esperar tanto –reclamó Ryo enfadado

-¿Quién es esa niña? –preguntó Mamoru curioso al notar la presencia de Paola, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos y poco le faltaba para ladrarles a los muchachos

-Vaya Genzo, no sabía que tenías una novia tan pequeñita –se burló Ryo divertido

-No soy pequeña –aclaró Paola fastidiada- Lo que pasa es que soy menor que él, ¡y no soy su novia!

-De dónde la sacaste –preguntó Kisugi intrigado

-Es mi prima. Se llama Paola –presentó Genzo aburrido

-Hola Paola –saludó Sanae sonriente, con su típica voz chillona

-Hola –contestó la aludida de mala gana, mirándola de arriba a abajo

-Vaya, qué nenita tan malhumorada –comentó el defensor cara de mono con tono sarcástico

-Vaya, qué niño tan cabezón –devolvió Paola en el mismo tono, desatando la risa de los otros niños

-Pues sí que es callada –opinó Sanae pensativa- ¿Por qué no hablas?

-No hablo con extraños, y menos cuando no son de mi clase –excusó la niña con altanería

-Cállate Paola, no digas eso –la espetó Genzo enojado

-Decídete, o hablo o me callo –contestó su prima burlona

-Pues me hace recuerdo a Genzo cuando estaba en el San Francis –comentó Tsubasa inocente

-No exageres, no era así, ¿o sí? –preguntó Genzo casi con súplica por recibir un "no, cómo crees", provocando la risa de sus amigos

-Ya me quiero ir, estoy aburrida –se quejó Paola, yendo a sentarse en una banca situada a un costado de donde se encontraban los muchachos

-Cuándo te irás Genzo. ¿Tu prima vino para irse contigo? –le preguntó Tsubasa

-No, según lo que sé ella se quedará en Japón, ya estuvo mucho tiempo en Alemania

-¿Alemania, ¿acaso es de allá? –inquirió Hajime curioso

-No, es japonesa, pero vive en Alemania

-¿Y le gusta el fútbol? –indagó el capitán del Nankatsu con ingenuidad

-¡Dejen de hablar de mi, no me conocen –exigió Paola al escucharlos

-Ignórenla –les pidió Genzo con un gesto de la mano

-Entonces, cuándo te irás Genzo –volvió a preguntar Tsubasa

-No lo sé, supongo que después de jugar el Campeonato Mundial Infantil en Europa

-Me muero de ganas por ir y demostrar que somos los mejores –aseguró el "el niño que se quedó" (obvio, tenía que irse a Brasil y al final se quedó XD)

-Jajaja, qué iluso –rió Paola con crueldad- Cómo se vé que no conoces nada de nada

-Ya me hizo enojar –refunfuñó Sanae apretando los puños, no podía permitir que nadie se burle de su querido Tsubasa

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el niño, sin importarle el tonito de la Wakabayashi

-No creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda contra el Kaiser. Karl es muy bueno, ni te asomas a sus talones...

-Cómo lo sabes, no viste a Tsubasa –le dijo Genzo orgulloso

-Pero sí a Karl, es amigo mío y es excelente –aseguró su prima tranquilamente

-¿Conoces al Kaiser? –indagó Tsubasa sorprendido

-Por qué tengo que contarte –respondió Paola de pocas pulgas, para luego dirigirse a su primo- Mira Genzo, ya me aburrí y me quiero ir, si no vas conmigo me voy sola

-Te perderías –afirmó Genzo burlón

-No soy una tonta como tus amiguitos

-Miren muchachos, no quiero que tengan que soportar a mi prima, así que mejor la llevo y luego regreso –les dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

-No lo creo, Mikami te dijo que no me dejes sola –le recordó Paola sonriendo con sarcasmo

-Me está sacando de mis casillas –hizo notar Ryo molesto

-No sé, no parece tan insoportable –comentó Mamoru viéndola con ternura

-Sí seguro –contestó Sanae irónicamente- Lastimosamente es una niña y no podemos golpearla

-Vaya Mamoru, no me digas que te flechó –bromeó Kisugi dándole un codazo y guiñándole un ojo

-Claro que no –respondió el aludido sonrojado, evitando a sus amigos y acercándose a Paola- ¿No quieres un refresco o algo?

-No, gracias –le dijo ella secamente

-Al menos sabe agradecer –se burló Ryo entre susurros

-Ya me quiero ir –recordó Paola fastidiada

-Bueno, vámonos, pero nos iremos caminando –advirtió Genzo enojado

-Me dá igual –contestó su prima encogiéndose de hombros

-Si quieres yo la llevo, ustedes sigan con su conversación –ofreció Mamoru benevolente

-No, está bien Mamoru, de todos modos gracias –contestó su amigo con una media sonrisa- Mikami me dejó como responsable de ella, así que tendré que llevarla yo

Genzo se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano y se fue, seguido por Paola, quien al ver a Mikami se quejó de malos tratos de parte de su primo y sus amigos, consiguiendo que el entrenador castigue al muchacho (aunque usted no lo crea) y lo mande a la cama sin cenar. El muchacho refunfuñó en su momento, pero agradeció al no tener que verle la cara a Paola durante la cena.

Por una semana, y por órdenes de Mikami que no quería dejar a la niña sola en su casa, Genzo tuvo que llevar a Paola a la reuniones que sostenía con sus amigos, mismas que para él no duraban mucho tiempo porque la niña se aburría o empezaba a pelear con Sanae o Ryo; así que tenía que regresar a su casa. Por unos días, cuando querían reunirse, decidieron que podían hacerlo en la casa de Genzo, pero igualmente allí Paola sacaba del quicio a alguien y todo terminaba arruinándose. Aburrido de la situación Genzo exigió a sus padres que buscaran la solución y que Mikami se lleve pronto a su prima, o el que tendría que abandonar la casa sería él.

Felizmente para ambos Wakabayashi, la orden de llevarse a Paola al fin había llegado, así que un día, sin ninguna despedida, Mikami se llevó a Paola hacia Tokyo, para inscribirla en un colegio internado. A su primo nada le importó del asunto más que ya no ver a Paola, así que no le interesó siquiera el colegio al que iría, porque finalmente se había deshecho de su problemática familiar.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II:LA NUEVA AMIGA DE TAKESHI 

Después de concluido el Campeonato Infantil de Fútbol en Europa, Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi se integraron al equipo del colegio Toho a cargo del entrenador Kitazume. Y claro, también se hicieron alumnos del colegio.

Era su primer día de escuela, al entrar a sus nuevas aulas, Kojiro y Ken decidieron dejar a Takeshi en su aula, porque era muy tímido. En la puerta Takeshi se despidió de sus amigos hasta la hora de descanso, entró a su curso, todos lo miraban extrañados. Ingresó la maestra y Takeshi se paró junto a ella para la respectiva presentación.

-Niños, él es el nuevo alumno del Toho –les dijo su maestra, sonriéndole al niño nuevo con ternura- Es Takeshi Sawada, salúdenlo

-Hola Takeshi –saludaron los otros niños en coro

-Hola a todos –contestó Takeshi tímidamente

-Por favor, uno de ustedes párese y déle la bienvenida de parte de todos –les pidió la maestra al notar la incomodidad del recién llegado- A ver, tú…Paola

-Pueeeessss, bienvenido –dijo la niña sucintamente, levantándose de mala gana y volviendo a sentarse rápidamente

-Por favor, puedes hacerlo mejor –aclaró su profesora molesta

-Bienvenido seas Takeshi, estamos encantados de ser tus compañeros –repitió la niña sarcástica, haciendo una reverencia teatralmente

-Estuvo mejor. Takeshi, por favor siéntate al lado de Paola

-Pero Kazuki se sienta aquí, y no vino porque está enfermo –replicó la niña indignada

-Cuando regrese le daremos otro sitio –aclaró la maestra- Además de todos modos voy a castigarlo porque de seguro es una excusa para no venir, ese niño es un flojo

-Bueno, pero no le va a gustar –explicó Paola haciendo un puchero

Durante la clase, mientras la maestra les explicaba algo de Geografía, Paola estaba rayando sus cuadernos con gráficos, según ella muy graciosos, y no aguantó una carcajada.

-Quién es el gracioso, si no se para ahora mismo los castigo a todos –amenazó la educadora, deteniendo su explicación

Todos se miraron preocupados, pero nadie confesaba.

-Lo siento maestra, fui yo, no quería molestarla pero me atoré –mintió Takeshi apenado

-Pues sonó como una risa, pero está bien, que no se vuelva a repetir –advirtió la mujer, continuando con su clase

-No tenías por qué cubrirme –murmuró Paola mirándolo desconfiada

-No lo hice sólo por ti, nos iba a castigar a todos –aclaró Takeshi susurrando

Paola lo miró nuevamente como escudriñándolo, luego desvió la mirada hacia la pizarra, fingiendo prestar atención. Después de unos minutos volvió a acercarse al niño nuevo.

-Disculpa por el recibimiento, pero tenía que mantener la tradición, no quería ser grosera –se disculpó la niña en voz baja

-Cuál tradición –inquirió Takeshi curioso

-Recibir mal al nuevo –aclaró ella- Pero no te preocupes, sólo es al principio, al final todos se hacen amigos tuyos, a mi me pasó, aunque no tengo muchos amigos, pero no importa

-Pues es bueno saberlo –le dijo el niño, sonriéndole

-Empecemos de nuevo –pidió la jovencita, con una media sonrisa- Soy Paola

-Yo me llamo Takeshi y sería muy bueno tener amigos en el Toho

-Pues yo me anoto en la extensa lista de amigos que seguro tendrás

-A ver, dejen de hablar muchachos, atiendan –los regañó la maestra, callándolos y dirigiéndose entre ellos miradas de complicidad


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III:KOJIRO CONOCE A LA AMIGA DE TAKESHI 

-Bien niños, salgan al recreo –les ordenó la maestra al oír la campana

-Bueno, pues nos vemos al rato Takeshi –se despidió Paola dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Paola, ¿puedo salir contigo, al menos hasta el patio –le pidió el muchacho, siguiéndola

-Por mi no hay problema –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Vamos

En el patio Ken y Kojiro buscaban a Takeshi preocupados.

-Dónde se habrá metido –murmuró el ex capitán del Meiwa

-Espero que no se haya perdido –le dijo su amigo buscando desesperadamente con la mirada

Mientras, en la puerta de ingreso al patio, Paola y Takeshi se asomaban.

-Ya llegamos –le hizo notar ella- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo

-No, está bien, buscaré a mis amigos

-Qué amigos –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Kojiro y Ken, vine con ellos –explicó el pequeño niño- También son nuevos, formaremos parte del equipo de fútbol

-¡Ah qué bien! –contestó ella emocionada- Pues búscalos

-Allá están –los avistó Takeshi- Gracias por acompañarme

-Por nada, de todos modos ya ví a mis amigos. Nos vemos –dijo Paola marchándose más allá

-Allá viene –notó Ken cuando su pequeño amigo se acercaba feliz a ellos

-Takeshi dónde estabas –lo recriminó Kojiro

-Buscándolos –se defendió Takeshi inocente

-Y cómo te fue –le preguntó Ken sonriente

-Pues bien, creo, ya hice una amiga –les contó orgulloso

-Vaya, Takeshi, vas rápido –ironizó el tigre japonés

-No digas eso, Kojiro –pidió su amigo sonrojado

-Y por qué te sonrojas –se burló Ken, riendo con Kojiro al notar que el tono rojizo de Takeshi se hacía más intenso

Después del recreo, todos retornaron retornan a sus respectivos cursos. Takeshi se despidió de sus amigos y éstos se fueron más tranquilos a su aula.

-Y cómo te fue en tu primer recreo –le preguntó Paola mientras esperaban al otro maestro

-Todo es distinto –admitió Takeshi melancólico

-¿Por qué?

-En el Meiwa solíamos jugar fútbol en el recreo

-Aquí no acostumbran eso, para eso está el equipo, el resto de los alumnos son muy aburridos –explicó ella fastidiada- Por cierto, ¿ya los presentaron al equipo?

-Todavía no, pero ya conocimos al entrenador

-Es estricto, pero bueno. Dice que en unos años más podré ayudar en el equipo –contó orgullosa

-Qué bien, será excelente tenerte con nosotros en el equipo

-Je, gracias, ya lo sabía –se regodeó divertida, logrando una sonrisa del pequeño

Después de su jornada escolar Paola y Takeshi salieron de su curso con rumbo a las canchas de entrenamiento.

-¡Demonios! ¿dónde se habrán metido? –refunfuñaba la niña, buscando con la mirada

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis amigos, quedaron en llevarme con ellos a entrenar

-Qué juegan tus amigos

-Fútbol, qué más –explicó Paola encogiéndose de hombros

De pronto, con paso cansino, apareció un niño de cabello castaño claro, vestido con un uniforme deportivo.

-Hola –saludó sin mucho entusiasmo

-Por qué no viniste en la mañana –lo regañó Paola frunciendo el ceño

-Me dio flojera –admitió Kazuki bostezando- Pero estoy aquí para entrenar, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Supongo que ya vendrán. Matsuki me dijo que vendría a recogerme. ¡Ah! Kazuki él es Takeshi, es nuevo, vino para jugar en el Toho –lo presentó Paola al notar la cara de interrogante del pobre Takeshi

-Hola, debes ser uno de los nuevos becados –saludó Kazuki cordialmente

-Así es –confirmó el otro niño más cómodo

-¿Y los otros? –inquirió Kazuki intrigado

-Seguro ya vienen –aseguró Takeshi, cayendo en cuenta que también Kojiro y Ken ya deberían de estar allí

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –preguntó un niño más bien alto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, sonriéndole a Paola

-Tú qué crees Matsuki –refunfuñó su amiga- Mejor ya vámonos, ¿vienes Takeshi?

-No, esperaré a mis amigos

-Está bien, como prefieras –contestó ella, alejándose junto a Kazuki y Matsuki

Ya en el entrenamiento, el señor Kitazume reunió a todos los jugadores, mientras esperaban la llegada de las nuevas incorporaciones del Meiwa.

-Bien muchachos, hoy tendremos por primera vez junto a nosotros a los nuevos integrantes que vienen del colegio Meiwa

-Pues ya se tardaron –murmuró Kazuki burlón, provocando risitas entre sus compañeros

-Aquí estamos señor, disculpe el retraso pero el director quería hablar con nosotros –explicó Kojiro llegando agitado por haber corrido hasta el lugar, seguido de Ken y Takeshi

-No hay problema –respondió Kitazume con severidad- Muchachos, ellos son Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y Takeshi Sawada, los nuevos jugadores del Toho, confiamos que con su ayuda logremos el campeonato nacional

-¡Sí señor! –exclamaron el resto en coro

-Empiecen a practicar y vayan conociendo a los muchachos –les dijo el entrenador a los nuevos, quienes asintieron y se unieron al entrenamiento

Después de un entrenamiento bastante duro, pero durante el cual los nuevos muchachos del Toho se esforzaron al máximo y comenzaron a ganarse la confianza del Entrenador, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco hacia sus casas, algunos, y otros a su habitación en el colegio.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que eran ustedes los nuevos –comentó Paola acercándose a los muchachos

-De dónde salió esta niña –dijo Kojiro enarcando una ceja, sorprendido por la altivez de Paola

-De lo más oscuro del Toho, jaja –bromeó ella divertida- Vaya Takeshi, así que éstos son tus amigos

-No me digas que la conoces –le preguntó el moreno jugador al pequeño Sawada

-Pues ella es mi nueva amiga –contó Takeshi apenado pero ciertamente orgulloso

-Yo te conozco, salías mucho en las revistas –le dijo Paola, viendo detenidamente a Kojiro- Perdiste el campeonato con Tsubasa Ozora

-Vaya niña, parece que no eres tan ignorante en ese aspecto –se sorprendió el ex Meiwa

-A mi no me ofendas –exigió ella indignada- De todos modos no me gustó que el Nankatsu se llevara el campeonato. Pudiste haberlos derrotado

-Pero no se dio –se entrometió Ken tranquilamente

-¡Ah, claro! Tú eres el portero –notó Paola con cierta sorpresa- Creí que eras mejor que Genzo Wakabayashi

-Y por qué no he de serlo –preguntó Ken desafiante

-Porque al final, como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas fuiste a humillarte dándole la mano a ese idiota –se burló Paola

-Parece que Genzo no te simpatiza –comentó Kojiro interesado

-Digamos que es algo personal –explicó la niña mirándose las uñas

-Pues me agradas –confesó el tigre japonés- Genzo tampoco es santo de mi devoción

-No me sorprende. Se cree mucho, pero al final de cuentas es pura apariencia, lo detesto –dijo Paola despectivamente

-¡Qué niña! –exclamó Kojiro divertido

-Y no la vieron de mal humor –comentó Kazuki sonriendo

-¿Acaso estás de buenas? –le preguntó Ken incrédulo

-Pues sí, en otra oportunidad los podía tratar muy mal –contestó Paola sinceramente

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste –intervino Takeshi satisfecho

-Pero háganme enojar y rogarán nunca haberme conocido, jajaja –amenazó Paola riendo con voz de ultratumba

-Por lo visto te crees muy mala –le dijo Kojiro sonriendo

-Mala, mala no soy –aclaró ella divertida- Pero el que me busca me encuentra y se arrepiente

-Más que mala creo que eres muy engreída –opinó Ken fastidiado

-¿Ah, sí, pues sí lo soy y qué –admitió la niña desafiante- Eso sí, reconozco cuando alguien me gana, pero claro, normalmente eso no ocurre

-Pues en eso te pareces a Kojiro –notó Takeshi con inocencia

-Qué bien –dijo Paola campante- Oigan, preséntense, que yo también quiero conocerlos –les pidió luego mirando a los amigos de Takeshi alternativamente

-Bueno, no pierdo nada de todas formas –bufó Kojiro encogiéndose de hombros- Soy Kojiro Hyuga

-Y yo soy Paola –contestó ella con una elegante reverencia

-Yo soy Ken Wakashimazu –se presentó Ken algo aburrido- Pero no me digas que no tienes apellido

-¡Ah, pues sí tengo –contestó Paola despreocupada

-Y cuál es –indagó Kojiro

-Pues... –dudó la niña- Soy Paola Wakabayashi

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó el tigre japonés estupefacto


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV: PAOLA WAKABAYASHI: LA NUEVA AMIGA DE KOJIRO 

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –preguntó Ken incrédulo

-Paola Wakabayashi, por qué –escupió la niña con fastidio

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Genzo? –inquirió Takeshi sorprendido

-Pues lastimosamente sí, es mi primo –confesó ella con desagrado

-Y por qué lo detestas entonces –le preguntó Kojiro interesado

-Algo personal, él me detesta y yo a él

-Quién lo creería. Genzo tiene una pequeña prima que lo odia –comentó Kojiro asombrado

-No soy pequeña, soy menor –aclaró Paola molesta

-¿Menor, es una forma distinta de decirlo –ironizó Ken

-Tengo la misma edad que Takeshi, que es menor que ustedes –les recordó Paola

-Takeshi también es pequeño –aclaró Kojiro divertido

-Mejor no la hagan enojar, no es muy agradable con el que la molesta –recomendó Kazuki- Por eso nunca se llevó bien con Genzo

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien entonces –le dijo Kojiro dedicándole una media sonrisa

-Eso espero, porque los únicos amigos que tengo están aquí en el equipo –explicó la niña

-Entonces, si lo odias, ¿por qué crees que Genzo es mejor que yo? –preguntó Ken indignado

-Obvio, Genzo nunca se hubiera acercado a darte la mano por iniciativa propia –se burló Paola- Creo que ése es un sello absurdo del taradito de Tsubasa. Genzo será algo tonto, pero también es muy orgulloso

-Déjame adivinar. Tsubasa tampoco te agrada –sonrió Kojiro

-Pues no, es un patán que cree que lo sabe todo

-Definitivamente me agradas

-Pero creo que exageras, además tienes un vocabulario que no pertenece a una niña tan pequeña –notó Ken preocupado

-Mira niño, no te metas en mi vida, que yo no me meto en la tuya, además yo hablo como quiero –advirtió Paola apuntándolo con un dedo

-Es agradable cuando no la molestas. Kazuki tenía razón –concluyó Takeshi con una gran gota en la frente

-Sí, y no lo niego –admitió la niña tranquilamente

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con el equipo? –le preguntó Kojiro

-El entrenador me dijo que cuando sea mayor podré ser la ayudante –explicó orgullosa

-O sea, cuando seas más grande –dijo Ken con sarcasmo

-¡Deja de molestarme! –protestó Paola viendo al karate keeper con ojos de fuego, mientras el resto se echaba a reír- Claro, búrlense. Ya les dije que no soy pequeña, ¡soy menor!

-Menor o mayor supongo que siempre estás por aquí –analizó Kojiro

-Pues sí, mi mejor amigo, o sea Kazuki, juega aquí y todos mis amigos están aquí

-Es tu novio o tu mejor amigo

-¿Novio a mi edad? –se indignó la niña- No, eso se lo dejo a la cursi de Sanae

-¿Conoces a Sanae? –preguntó Kojiro

-Para mi mala fortuna sí –se lamentó Paola dramáticamente- Y también sé lo de su corazoncito roto, jajaja –se burló cruelmente

-Cuál es la gracia –inquirió Ken con cara de "a ésta qué le pasa"

-Mira, los conocí, me refiero a los del Nankatsu, todos eran desagradables y no me soportaban, creo que el único con el que no discutía mucho era con Mamoru, pero igual era uno de ellos –agregó fastidiada- Según Tsubasa todos tenían que tener paciencia conmigo porque era una niñita algo caprichosa

-¿Algo? –se burló Kazuki

-¿Tú también? –preguntó Paola molesta- Bien, bastante caprichosa –aclaró al fin- Y que era porque nunca había estado aquí

-No entiendo, si te trataba bien por qué no te agrada –indagó Kojiro confundido

-Porque no me gusta que me tengan lástima. Además nadie le pidió que me ayude

-Aparte de caprichosa, la pequeña Paola resultó ser muy orgullosa –añadió Ken con sarcasmo

-¡Ya me colmaste, si no te callas te golpeo –amenazó Paola mirando a Ken con rabia

-No es buena idea, Ken es cinta negra en karate –aclaró Takeshi

-Yo también –dijo la niña con soberbia

-No te creo y no te quiero lastimar –le dijo el karate keeper con autosuficiencia

-No digo lo mismo –concluyó Paola, dándole una patada en una espinilla

-Jaja, Ken, creo que te ganó –rió Kojiro con ganas, al ver el gesto de dolor de su amigo

-Espero que pronto puedas ser la ayudante del entrenador –deseó Takeshi algo asustado

-Sólo le hacen falta unos años –aclaró Kazuki suspirando

-¿Unos, querrás decir muchos –puntualizó Ken burlonamente, desatando la risa de los presentes

-Vaya, qué idiota –refunfuñó Paola cruzándose de brazos

-Deja de insultarme –exigió el portero del Toho

-Y tú deja de molestarme –contestó Paola molesta

-Takeshi, creo que Ken encontró a la horma de su zapato –comentó Kojiro divertido, viendo a ambos alternativamente lanzándose miradas asesinas

-Creo que sí –corroboró Takeshi resignado


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V: EL REENCUENTRO 

Ya habían pasado 3 años; los del Nankatsu no recordaron más la presentación de la visitante de su amigo Genzo. Después del campeonato infantil en Alemania, Genzo decidió permanecer allí como se los había anunciado.

Después de tanto tiempo todos se encontraban ya a punto de salir de la secundaria. Por su parte Tsubasa esperaba lograr su tercer y último campeonato, antes de irse con Roberto a Brasil.

Mientras en el Toho, Paola por fin había llegado a ser la ayudante del entrenador, y parecía muy dispuesta a ayudar a su equipo. Kojiro y los demás le tenían mucha confianza, se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Durante ese tiempo Paola y Ken discutieron más y más, eran batallas realmente campales de cruce de palabras; hasta que un día fueron cambiando las cosas porque de repente, o no tan de repente, Ken se dio cuenta que la pequeña Paola, que ya había crecido, sólo era menor que él, y Paola descubrió que aquél idiota que la molestaba tanto y al que hasta la muerte le había deseado, después de todo no era tan insoportable. Fue entonces que Ken no volvió a decirle pequeña y Paola no volvió a insultarlo. Y es que dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, parecía cierto, porque entre idas y venidas, directas e indirectas... Paola ahora era la novia de Ken.

-Bien muchachos, apúrense, tenemos que llegar temprano al sorteo de grupos –les recomendó su capitán

-Espera, Paola no llega –le hizo notar Kazuki preocupado

-¿Dónde se metió? –preguntó Ken fastidiado

-Creo que iba a hablar con alguien –explicó Takeshi

-Ya no me reclamen, aquí estoy –saludó Paola acercándose a ellos- Hola a todos

-Dónde estabas –inquirió Ken aproximándose a la joven

-Hablando con Mikami –contestó ella tranquilamente- Me dijo que mis tíos llegarán mañana

-¿Irás a recibir a tu primito? –dijo Matsuki burlón

-Sí Paola, vé con los brazos abiertos a recibir a Genzo, jaja –agregó Kazuki socarronamente

-Él no viene con ellos –aclaró Paola viéndola con cara de pocos amigos- Además prefiero morirme antes que intentar abrazarlo

-No seas extremista –le dijo Ken divertido

-Hoy te inicias como ayudante del entrenador, así que espero que te vaya bien y que cumplas como debes –dijo Kojiro cambiando de tema

-Pues gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie –contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Y por favor, ahora que irás con nosotros, controla tu carácter –le pidió su novio

-Sí, Paola, no vayas a atacar a nadie –suplicó Takeshi

-Sobre todo a los del Nankatsu –aclaró Kojiro

-No se preocupen, no lo haré –respondió ella ofendida

-Habiendo aclarado eso, ya suban al bus o nos atrasaremos –les dijo su capitán, a lo que todos obedecieron

-Paola, espera –le pidió Ken antes de subir al bus, deteniéndola

-Qué ocurre

-Toma, es para ti –le dijo, alcanzándole tímidamente la mitad de una medalla, que tenía la forma de una luna y un sol hechos en plata

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella conmovida, recibiendo la mitad de la medalla que representaba una media luna

-Un regalo por tu inicio en el equipo del Toho –le aclaró él sonriendo dulcemente

-Pues mi nombre no lleva –notó ella algo sonrojada

-La medalla con la otra mitad la llevo yo, mira –explicó Ken, mostrándole una cadena de plata en su cuello con un dije semejante al de ella pero con un medio sol

-Es linda, gracias –dijo ella dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, esperando no haber sido vista por nadie- Bueno, basta de cursilerías y vámonos de una vez

(Nota de la autora: En el fic no modificado, que por cierto es el primero que hice, o sea mi primogénito, Paola jamás le da a Ken un beso en ninguna parte; por lo que en éste innové el incidente; sin olvidar que ella y Ken, para sus amigos, siempre serán la pareja más antiromántica del mundo por las pocas demostraciones de afecto que se tienen, lo que no significa necesariamente que no se quieran).

El bus del colegio Toho llegó al estadio, calmadamente sus tripulantes fueron descendiendo, sin mostrar signos de nerviosismo, aunque lo sentían irremediablemente. De pronto se toparon con otro grupo de muchachos, con los cuales Paola pensaba nunca volvería a encontrarse.

-Ahí están los del Toho –notó Ryo murmurando con desprecio

-Así parece –comentó Tsubasa sin prestarle mucha importancia

-¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa –ironizó Kojiro cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos

-Pues no muy agradable que digamos –contestó Taki en el mismo tono

-No te rindes Kojiro, ¿crees que nos ganarás este año? –lo desafió Mamoru sin miedo

-No me hagas reír Izawa, ustedes no son un reto para nosotros –alegó el tigre japonés muy seguro- ¿Preguntas que si les ganaremos, pues...

-Claro que lo haremos –intervino Paola repentinamente, apareciendo por detrás de Kojiro, dejando a Mamoru sorprendido- No deberían creerse tanto, muchachitos

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sanae intrigada al ver por vez primera a una mujer entre los jugadores del Toho

-La nueva ayudante del entrenador –explicó Paola con soberbia- Así que no digo que sea un gusto conocerlos, pobres tontos

-Mejor vámonos, evitemos problemas –sugirió Ken tranquilamente, tomando a Paola de la mano y llevándosela

-¡¡Los estaré observando! –exclamó Kazuki pícaramente

-Pues más que la ayudante del entrenador parece la ayudante de Ken, jaja –se burló Ryo al notar el detallito

-Respeta Ryo o no te gustará que te enseñemos a respetar –amenazó Kojiro

-¿Dónde la ví? –pensó Mamoru, viendo a la pareja alejarse

-Creo que la conozco, ¿no Hajime? –comentó Kisugi pensativo

-No sé, no la recuerdo –admitió su amigo encogiéndose de hombros

-No creo que la conozcan, es nueva –aclaró el capitán del Toho- Bueno, ya nos veremos, adiós –concluyó, continuando con su camino, seguido por sus amigos, que les dedicaban a los del Nankatsu miradas de desprecio, o simplemente los ignoraban

-Creo que se me hace conocida –analizó Ryo seriamente

-Creo que sí –corroboró Tsubasa

-¡Cómo que la conoces! –estalló Kumi en un arranque de celos

-Cálmate Kumi, no creo que la conozcan, Kojiro dijo que es nueva –aclaró Sanae evitando un bochorno mayor

-Mamoru, a dónde vas –le preguntó Ryo al ver que su amigo se alejaba del grupo

-A comprar algo, ya vengo –contestó él indiferente

-Espero que no vaya a buscar problemas con los del Toho –dijo Tsubasa preocupado

-¿Con los del Toho? –indagó Ryo incrédulo- ¡Con Ken, ya sabes que con el que menos se lleva es con él

Mamoru se dirigió a un kiosco de las afueras del estadio en busca de un refresco, cuando se encontró casualmente con Paola.

-Hola –saludó Mamoru como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Te conozco? –preguntó ella despectiva, mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-No sé. Te recuerdo de alguna parte –confesó el muchacho mirándola detenidamente

-Y qué con eso

-Soy Mamoru Izawa, ¿y tú eres? –se presentó él con una sonrisa

-Tu peor pesadilla, jaja –se burló ella con sarcasmo

-¿Eres la nueva ayudante del entrenador del Toho? –indagó el muchacho, dispuesto a no ceder ante las groserías de la chica

-Sí y qué –escupió Paola fastidiada

-Nunca habían tenido una ayudante

-Pues ahora la tienen

-Paola, Kojiro nos está buscando, apúrate –le dijo Ken acercándose, ignorando al jugador del Nankatsu

-Ya voy, me faltan algunas cosas –explicó ella hablando más suavemente

-Qué te falta

-Los dulces con relleno de almendra que me pidió Takeshi

-Aquí están –contestó el karate keeper alcanzándole un paquete de dulces color morado oscuro

-Bien, entonces tengo todo, y como ya pagué, vámonos –le dijo complacida, luego le dirigió a Mamoru una mirada de desprecio y murmuró una despedida- Adiós

-¿Paola? –pensó Mamoru intrigado

Los jugadores de todos los equipos se reunieron para el sorteo inicial que se llevaba a cabo todos los años, definiendo así cuáles serían los grupos en el torneo.

-Qué tienes Mamoru, pareces preocupado –le dijo Kisugi al ver acercarse a su amigo bastante preocupado

-No es nada –negó éste meneando la cabeza

-No me digas que te pasó algo –intervino Taki curioso

-¿Les dice algo el nombre Paola? –inquirió Mamoru

-Pues no –se entrometió Ryo que los había estado escuchando

-Mejor preocúpate por el grupo que nos tocará –lo regañó Sanae al notarlo distraído

-Espero que no sea muy complicado –comentó Ishizaki haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento, no me hagan caso –los despreocupó Mamoru luego de analizar el asunto por unos segundos

-Cállense muchachos, y escuchen –les pidió Tsubasa seriamente

El sorteo fue realizado por directivos de la Federación, quienes luego de acomodar en un gran cuadro todos los nombres de los equipos, les desearon suerte y no dejaron de recordar (los muy babosos) que el objetivo del Nankatsu sería obtener el tricampeonato; cosa que incomodó a más de un jugador de los otros equipos.

-Y bueno, el grupo que nos tocó es accesible –opinó Paola cuando salían del lugar del sorteo

-Sí, pero no debemos confiarnos –contestó Ken seriamente

-Paola, debiste disimular con los del Nankatsu –la regañó Kojiro mirándola severamente- Te dije que controles tu carácter

-Qué querías que haga, no cambiaron nada, son unos torpes. Ni me reconocieron –se defendió su amiga- Al menos Genzo ya no está

-No creo que sean tan malos, pero bueno –opinó Takeshi suspirando resignado

-Takeshi, tan tierno como siempre –le dijo Paola poniendo una mano en su mejilla- No confíes en el enemigo

-Este año los venceremos –aseguró Ken apretando un puño- Por cierto, creo que uno de ellos sí te reconoció –le comentó a su novia

-No creo. En cuanto a ganarles, claro que lo haremos. Le aguaremos a Tsubasita su viaje a Brasil, jaja

-¡Ay, Paola! –dijo finalmente Kojiro rendido de discutir con ella- Mejor vámonos

-Paola tiene razón, sería divertido –confirmó Kazuki sonriendo maliciosamente

-Dejen de pensar en el Nankatsu, lo que debe importarles es nuestro desempeño –les dijo Ken

-Pues sí, pero me gustaría verlos hundidos –admitió Paola frunciendo el ceño

-¿Segura que los del Nankatsu no te hicieron algo? –preguntó Kojiro desconfiado

-Ya les dije que no, mejor ya vámonos –concluyó Paola apresurando el paso

-Oye, Pao, de dónde sacaste esa medalla –inquirió Kazuki curioso, caminando a la par de ella, notando el dije que llevaba en el cuello

-Es un regalo –contestó su amiga lacónicamente

-A ver...muéstramela –le pidió el muchacho, extendiendo la mano para ver mejor la medalla

-Mira, pero no toques –advirtió Paola golpeando la mano de su amigo

-¡Ouch! –exclamó adolorido, viendo detenidamente el dije- Una luna, qué linda, ¿adivino quién te la dio? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo

-¡Cállate! –refunfuñó Paola sonrojándose

-No te enojes...

Cuando se acercaron a las afueras del estadio notaron con desagrado que los del Nankatsu habían coincidido nuevamente con ellos.

-Ahí están otra vez –murmuró Mamoru viendo a Paola con interés


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI:EL NANKATSU ENCUENTRA UNA NUEVA ENEMIGA 

-¡No otra vez! –se lamentó Paola refunfuñando, viendo a los del Nankatsu

-Qué ocurre –le preguntó Ken que había estado distraído

-Mira hacia allá –señaló ella con un gesto de la cabeza

-Ignóralos –sugirió Kojiro sin cambiar su actitud altanera

-Trataré

-Kojiro, parece que sólo podremos vernos en la final –comentó Tsubasa sonriente, acercándose a ellos

-Así parece –respondió el capitán del Toho sin mayor sorpresa

-Asegúrense de llegar a la final, los estaremos esperando –los desafió Paola con soberbia

-Por qué tan segura –la increpó Ryo harto de su actitud

-Porque somos los mejores –aseguró ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya vámonos, ven Paolita –le dijo Kazuki, tomándola por los hombros

-Parece que en el Toho todos son habladores -comentó Mamoru hiriente, deteniendo la marcha de Paola, quien se volteó inmediatamente a verlo

-¿Me hablas a mi? –inquirió ofendida

-Por qué, ¿acaso eres la única aquí? –ironizó Mamoru viéndola fijamente

-Óyeme, mejor cuida tus palabras –advirtió Ken apuntándolo con un dedo

-Yo me defiendo sola –aclaró Paola molesta- Prefiero ignorarlo, al fin que el único del que debemos preocuparnos en el Nankatsu es de Tsubasa

-No deberías subestimarnos –aconsejó Sanae cruzándose de brazos

-No hablo contigo, niñita del corazón roto, así que cállate –se burló Paola mirándola con sorna, dejando a la muchacha estupefacta

-Qué te pasa, nadie te está molestando –la atacó Hajime enojado

-Pues claro que no –aseguró Ryo con tedio

-¡Dejen de fastidiarme! –exclamó Paola mirándolos, por milésima vez en su vida, con desprecio

-Vámonos –le dijo Kazuki seguro, tomándola del brazo y marchándose con ella

-Qué insoportable –comentó Ryo irritado

-Deberías controlarte –aconsejó Mamoru al verla irse

-Yo hago lo que quiero –respondió Paola volteando nuevamente --U

-Bien, ya vámonos, ven conmigo –le pidió Ken, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela finalmente

-Adiós torpes –se despidió Paola con sarcasmo

-¡Vaya ayudante! Deberías aconsejarle que se calme, o les causará muchos problemas –sugirió Tsubasa sorprendido

-Ella hace lo que quiere –respondió Kojiro sin inmutarse-. Bueno, como no tengo nada que decirles, adiós...

Los del Toho se marcharon tras Ken, Paola y Kazuki, que ya estaban metros más adelante.

-Para mi que es más que la ayudante del entrenador –comentó Ryo pícaramente

-Cierto, es la segunda vez que la veo agarrada de la mano con Ken –notó Hajime en el mismo tono que su amigo

-Pues seguro es algo más que su amiga –acotó Kumi con malicia- De todas formas, no nos importa

-No lo creo, a Ken le gusta coquetear con todas –aseguró Mamoru fastidiado

-No lo crees o te niegas a creerlo. ¿Qué te pasa Mamoru, ¿conoces a esa muchacha? –preguntó Ryo curioso

-No, no la conozco –mintió él con nerviosismo

-Ya vámonos –les pidió su capitán viéndolos resignado

Los del Nankatsu se dirigieron a su bus, una vez adentro, mientras los llevaban a su sede de concentración todos charlaban y bromeaban, menos Mamoru que miraba distraído por la ventana.

-En qué piensas Mamoru –le preguntó Ishizaki curioso, sentándose junto a él

-En nada –contestó éste suspirando

-Ya deja de pensar en esa muchachita –le aconsejó Kisugi, volteando a verlo- Es bastante odiosa, a mi también me sorprendió

-Sí, se parece a Kojiro. Y aún así Kojiro queda corto –bromeó el defensor cara de mono

-Se comportó muy grosera con nosotros –comentó Sanae indignada

-Pues sí, si quieren conocer de dónde la sacaron pueden buscar sus antecedentes policiales, jajaja –se burló Ryo a carcajadas

-Sí, jajaja –le siguió Hajime divertido

-Ya cállense, ni la conocen –les dijo Sanae, sin poder evitar sonreír por la ocurrencia

-Mejor olvida que la conocimos –le sugirió Hajime a su amigo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Es cierto, ya no te preocupes. Lo importante es lo que nosotros hagamos, olvídate del Toho –añadió Sanae maternalmente

-Lo que a mi me preocupa es encontrarla otra vez –confesó Ryo asustado

-Cierto, si tenemos la mala suerte de encontrarla a solas tal vez nos descuartice –opinó Hajime preocupado

-Dejen de hablar de ella –exigió Mamoru mirando a sus amigos- Como dice Sanae no la conocemos, al menos...eso creo

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Ryo con curiosidad

-Nada, nada –los despreocupó el mediocampista del Nankatsu, con un gesto de la mano, retornando la mirada al paisaje citadino de Tokyo


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII:COMIENZA EL CAMPEONATO 

-Apúrate Kazuki o llegaremos tarde –le reclamó Paola impaciente

-Para qué quieres ir a ver a otros equipos –preguntó su amigo curioso, colocándose unos lentes de sol

-Pues para analizarlos –contestó ella, como si fuera algo muy obvio

-Ya estoy, vámonos –le dijo Kazuki, poniéndose una gorra negra con una letra K bordada en blanco

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al estadio donde se llevaban a cabo los partidos del campeonato. Buscaron un buen lugar en las gradería y se pusieron a ver atentos el partido que ése momento jugaban los del Furano.

-Pues…parece que en Furano todo se basa en el juego de equipo y en la vitalidad que Hikaru pueda darles –comentó Paola pensativa

-Sí –murmuró Kazuki adormilado, resbalando de su asiento

-Si quieres vete, yo me quedo –le propuso su amiga algo fastidiada

-¿Y dejarte sola, ni lo pienses –reaccionó éste, mejorando la postura

-Como quieras, él único que sale perdiendo eres tú –contestó Paola encogiéndose de hombros

Kazuki miró de reojo a su amiga y lanzó un bufido de resignación. Ambos no notaron cuando detrás de ellos se sentaron unas muchachas, cuya conversación Paola escuchó sin querer.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –le preguntaba una chica de lentes a la amiga que estaba junto a ella

-Nunca, no me atrevería –respondió tímidamente la otra

-Pero Yoshiko, debes decírselo

-Hikaru no debe saberlo, prométemelo

-Oh...bien –accedió su amiga nada convencida, después de analizarlo unos segundos

-Mira, ya terminó, vamos a verlos –le hizo notar la otra joven, poniéndose de pie y marchándose nuevamente

-Vaya, parece que las tontitas enamoradizas abundan –se burló Paola siguiéndolas con la mirada

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kazuki que estaba en la luna de Paita

-Nada –contestó su amiga de pocas pulgas al sentirse ignorada

-Ya me aburrí, me voy –suspiró Kazuki poniéndose de pie

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde –le dijo Paola mientras él se dirigía a la salida- Espera, voy contigo, me compro algo y vuelvo –pidió ella siguiéndolo

Ambos salieron de las graderías; poco más allá Kazuki tomó una ruta distinta a la de su amiga y se fue. Paola se dirigió al kiosco a comprarse unos refrescos, entonces se encontró con Sanae y Kumi, que aparentemente también querían comprar algo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren con quién me encontré –comentó Paola sarcástica, destapando su lata de refresco

-Hola, ¿viniste a ver al Furano? –preguntó Sanae cordialmente

-Sí y qué –contestó la chica del Toho con desplante

-Por lo que veo sigues de mal humor –opinó la ayudante del Nankatsu sin inmutarse

-¿Y Ken? –intervino Kumi con ironía

-Qué, ¿lo estás buscando? –se burló Paola

-No, sólo pregunto, como los ví juntos ayer –agregó la otra ayudante del Nankatsu

-Lástima que a ti Tsubasa no te dá ni la hora –respondió Paola mordaz

-Basta, Kumi –le pidió Sanae, evitando la risa por el comentario, que quiérase o no, le agradó bastante

-Dime Paola, ¿eres la ayudante del entrenador o la ayudante de Ken? –preguntó Kumi con malicia picada por la otra chica

-Qué, ¿te interesa mucho?

-Lo que quiere decir es que ayer te vimos con Ken –aclaró Sanae evitando una trifulca

-Y qué con eso –inquirió Paola de mal humor

-Pues nada, al menos no pensamos mal –explicó Kumi sin dejar el tono irónico

-¿Piensan? –se sorprendió la chica del Toho con sarcasmo

-Mejor vámonos, los muchachos nos deben estar esperando –aconsejo Sanae viendo su paciencia agotarse

-¿No te cansa andar de arrastrada? –le preguntó Paola sin miramientos, viéndolas irse

Sanae se detuvo por un momento, dolida por el comentario, pero la ignoró y se fue, jalando a Kumi del brazo. Paola sonrió triunfal, había algo en tratar mal a los del Nankatsu que la llenaba de dicha. Una vez que terminó su refresco se dirigió nuevamente a las graderías, y como Mamoru llegaba tarde, entró corriendo al estadio y sin querer fue a dar contra ella.

-¡Torpe! –exclamó Paola adolorida, sobándose el brazo

-Disculpa, yo… -trató de explicarse Mamoru, entonces levantó la mirada y vio de quién se trataba

-Pero si eres tú, con razón –dijo la chica con fastidio al reconocerlo- Creo que organizaré una colecta para poder comprarle a todos los del Nankatsu un cerebro

-Discúlpame entraba muy apurado –se excusó el joven apenado

-No me interesan tus excusas, fíjate por dónde vas –lo increpó Paola enojada, retomando su camino

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan agresiva? –le preguntó Mamoru contrariado

-¿Yo, jajaja, no me digas que te asusté

-Claro que no

-Ja, mejor me voy –dijo la ayudante del Toho, dando media vuelta y retirándose

-Espera, no te vayas –le pidió el mediocampista del Nankatsu siguiéndola

-No sabía que eras masoquista –se burló Paola sin detener su camino

-No me respondiste, ¿por qué no te agradamos? –inquirió él caminando junto a ella

-No te des importancia, nadie que no esté en el Toho me simpatiza

-¿Nos verás jugar? –preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa

-Qué, me vas a dedicar un gol o qué, jajaja –dijo Paola sarcástica, apresurando el paso

-Sí, si quieres te dedico uno que le meta a Ken –respondió el chico mordaz, deteniendo de una vez la marcha de Paola

-¿Tú, ¿meterle un gol a Ken? –preguntó ella incrédula volteando a verla con los ojos entrecerrados- No me hagas reír

-Te apuesto a que sí lo puedo hacer

-¿Me estás retando?

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí logro anotarle, y no sólo un gol –la desafió Mamoru muy seguro de sí mismo

-Bien, bien, me parece correcto –accedió ella complacida- ¿Qué apuestas?

-Tú dime

-Lo que pida el ganador

-Trato hecho –contestó el muchacho, extendiendo una mano

-Esta apuesta la ganaré fácilmente –dijo Paola triunfal estrechando su mano

-Ya veremos. Tu amiguito confía tanto en él que le dolerá que yo le anote un gol

-No me gusta tu tonito, pero bueno. Ya me voy

-Adiós –se despidió Mamoru viéndola irse y continuando con su camino

-¡Qué tontos son los amigos de Genzo! –murmuró Paola mientras se alejaba

-¿Genzo? –musitó el joven sorprendido al escucharla, volteando a verla


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII:LAS SEMIFINALES (Parte I) 

-Vamos muchachos, debemos salir a ganar por Kojiro –los alentó Paola cuando los del Toho se encontraban en los camerinos del estadio, previo al partido contra el Meiwa

-Paola tiene razón –la apoyó Takeshi sacándose la chaqueta del deportivo

-El Meiwa sólo será el último rival que tendremos antes de contar con Kojiro en la final –comentó Ken pensativo

-Si Kojiro no juega la final, la boicotearemos –propuso la chica tranquilamente

-Sí, pero confiemos con que el entrenador entienda –opinó su novio seriamente

-Paola, tápate los ojitos que me voy a sacar la polera para ponerme la del equipo –dijo Kazuki sonriéndole pícaramente, haciéndole ojitos coquetos

-No te preocupes, ya me voy –respondió su amiga sonriendo divertida

-El entrenador te estaba buscando –le comentó Matsuki, ingresando con el resto de sus amigos

-Sí, aquí tengo los papeles que busca. Apúrense –señaló su amiga, saliendo del vestidor

-Ya estoy –murmuró Kazuki vestido con la camiseta del Toho- ¡Paola, ya puedes volver!

Paola se dirigía hacia el banco de suplentes, cuando se encontró con los jugadores del Meiwa, que acababan de llegar.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la ayudante del Toho –le dijo Sawaki sonriendo, interrumpiéndole el paso

-No me digas, tú eres Sawaki, del Meiwa –apuntó Paola sin inmutarse

-Sí, mucho gusto

-No opino lo mismo –contestó ella tratando de evadirlo

-Si quieres, luego que termine el partido puedes venir a festejar con nosotros el pase a la final –comentó el capitán del Meiwa, extendiendo el brazo para impedirle el paso

-Vaya, gracias, pero creo que los que festejaremos seremos nosotros y no estás invitado –contestó la chica mordaz, quitando con violencia el brazo del jugador japonés, provocando risas de burla por parte del resto de los del Meiwa

-No me digas que Kojiro se enojaría –agregó Sawaki irónico

-Estúpido –escupió la joven mirándolo con rabia, alejándose de allí

Paola fue al banco de suplentes y notó que el señor Kitazume aun no se hallaba allí, así que decidió salir al área de público a ver si por ahí andaba, fue entonces que se encontró con Jito y Sano.

-Hola, ¿tomamos algo? –le dijo Jito coquetamente

-Sí, tómate el próximo bus a tu ciudad –contestó ella fastidiada

-¡Qué ruda! –exclamó su amigo sorprendido

-Y tú vé con él, pequeño –agregó Paola

-No soy pequeño, Jito es más grande que yo –aclaró Mitsuru indignado

-No sólo él…todos son más grandes que tú –alegó Paola divertida

-¿No quieres tener el honor de acompañarme? –insistió el enorme capitán del Hirado

-Ay no, gracias, prefiero evitar el honor –respondió la joven irónicamente con grandes aspavientos

-Yo te conozco –comentó Sano mirándola detenidamente

-No me digas...

-Sí, todos dicen que eres la novia de Kojiro

-Pues esos "todos" se equivocaron –aclaró Paola aburrida de soportar a ése par

-Jajaja ¡Qué mal gusto! Mejor me elegías a mi –le dijo Jito con orgullo

-No gracias, no me gustan los que tienen 100 de músculo y 0 de cerebro –contestó Paola sarcástica

-Con razón el mal carácter –dedujo el pequeño jugador del Hirado

-Piénsalo, te estaré esperando

-Pues ponte cómodo, que esperarás toda tu vida –concluyó la muchacha, marchándose

Paola volvió hacia el banco de suplentes, y decidió quedarse allí sentada esperando a tener que soportar otro encuentro del tercer tipo. De pronto escuhó que alguien la llamaba desde la tribuna.

-¡Paola, sal, quiero hablar contigo!

-Quién será –pensó intrigada, saliendo del área de suplentes

-Hola, ya saliste –le dijo Sano sonriendo complacido

-¡No, qué novedad –se burló ella

-¿Por qué no hablamos?

-De qué, la verdad nunca tuve un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

-Muy graciosa

-Si ya me dijiste todo, ya me voy –finalizó ella dispuesta a retomar su asiento

-Espera, no te vayas –le pidió Mitsuru- Si quieres, cuando termine el partido puedes venir a llorar conmigo

-Déjala en paz –intervino Mamoru, que junto a sus compañeros se encontraban en la tribuna cerca de allí

-Tú qué quieres –preguntó Sano con fastidio

-No la molestes –advirtió el mediocampista del Nankatsu

-No sabía que tú eras su defensor

-¡Vaya, apareció mi salvador, jajaja –se burló Paola divertida

-¿Te estaba molestando? –inquirió Mamoru

-No es asunto tuyo, yo hablo con quien quiero –respondió la chica agresivamente

-¿Viste? –agregó Mitsuru triunfal

-Los dos ya déjenme en paz –exigió Paola, cuando el ingreso de sus compañeros la distrajo- Kojiro, ¿te sientes bien? –se atrevió a preguntar cuando todos menos el capitán del Toho se pusieron a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento con balón

-Cómo quieres que me sienta –alegó Kojiro de mal humor- No puedo sentirme bien aquí en el banco

-Estarás en la final, ya lo verás –aseguró Ken acercándose a ellos

-¡¡¡Paola! –se volvió a escuchar un grito que venía desde la tribuna

-Ahora qué querrá –refunfuñó Paola

-¿Quién te está buscando? –preguntó Ken curioso

-El torpe de Mitsuru Sano –contestó ella aburrida

-No me digas que es tu admirador –bromeó Kojiro sonriendo

-Ni en broma

-Pregúntale qué quiere o seguirá gritando –le pidió Ken de pocas pulgas

-Qué quieres –preguntó Paola fastidiada, saliendo un poco más allá del banco de suplentes

-No me respondiste, ¿te espero luego del partido? –insistió el pequeño japonés

-Sí. Saldré contigo cuando las vacas vuelen –agregó la chica sarcástica

-¡Qué tierna, ¿eso es un sí?

-Hola Sano, no sabía que nos viniste a ver –intervino Ken tranquilamente

-No te vine a ver a ti, sino a tu ayudante –aclaró Sano indignado

-Creo que Sano se ganará un buen golpe –murmuró Ryo, que como sus compañeros seguían con atención la conversación de Mitsuru

-No debería molestar a Paola –opinó Mamoru algo preocupado

-Qué más nos da lo que haga, es una coqueta –añadió Kumi molesta

-No es eso, Mitsuru molesta a todas –explicó Yukari moviendo la cabeza en negativa

-A mi nunca me molestó –aclaró su amiga sorprendida

-A ver Ken, vete a jugar que yo estoy conversando con Paola –le dijo Mitsuru con tedio, haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Déjame, yo me defiendo sola –le dijo Paola a la portero del Toho

-Ya deja de molestarla –exigió Ken de malas pulgas

-No me digas que le salió otro defensor –se burló Sano

-No, sólo el novio –comentó Paola divertida

-¿Novio, de quién –preguntó intrigado el jugador del Hirado

-No será del entrenador

-Si no te largas de aquí te las verás conmigo –amenazó el portero del Toho harto de Mitsuru y su falta de tacto

-No te tengo miedo –respondió éste impasible

-Ya Mitsuru, vete y no incomodes a los del Toho, ya va a empezar el partido –le aconsejó Mamoru, viendo a Ken apretar los puños

-No sabía que eran novios –comentó Ryo sorprendido- ¡Vaya pareja!

-Ya me dio más miedo –dijo Taki tragando saliva

-Ya me cansaron, me voy –concluyó Mitsuru, marchándose

-Paola, Kojiro quería hablar contigo –le hizo notar Ken retomando su continua tranquilidad

-¡¡Cuidado Ken, no te la vaya a volar! –se burló Ryo desde la tribuna

-Idiota –masculló Ken dirigiéndose al campo de juego

-Ya voy, pero, Ken, ¿entrarás con la medalla puesta? –murmuró Paola viendo la cadena que él tenía en el cuello

-¿Por qué?

-Se te puede caer, mejor sácatela

-No creo que tenga mucho movimiento así que entraré con ella

-Como quieras –se resignó Paola encogiéndose hombros

El duro partido contra el Meiwa dio inicio, como es de conocimiento general, no le fue fácil al Toho derrotar al Meiwa y más tomando en cuenta que ellos conocían de las movidas de Takeshi dentro de la cancha. Sin embargo, gracias al gran ingenio de Sawada, al buen juego de equipo del Toho y al apoyo de Kojiro, se llevaron la victoria por 2 a 1.

-Creí que no íbamos a lograrlo –admitió Kojiro sonriendo complacido después de finalizar el partido

-Pues ya ves, lo conseguimos –comentó Paola emocionada

-Estaré en la final como sea

-Sabes que te apoyaremos

-Kojiro, ya vamos al bus, estoy muy cansado –le pidió Kazuki, caminando cansinamente


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX: LAS SEMIFINALES (Parte II)**

Al día siguiente el estadio se hallaba repleto para observar el partido entre Nankatsu y Furano. Desde su colegio, también los del Toho iban a seguir el partido.

-Este partido será muy complicado para ambos –opinó Kojiro seriamente, cruzado de brazos

-No creo que el Nankatsu venza tan fácilmente a Hikaru –comentó Ken

-No importa cuál sea el resultado, nosotros ya estamos en la final –añadió Paola triunfal

-Ya va a empezar –hizo notar Takeshi atento en la televisión

-Hagan sus apuestas –canturreó Kazuki divertido

-Yo creo que nadie puede imaginarse quién ganará –contestó su amiga segura

-El Nankatsu ganará, como si no lo supieras –alegó Ken con un bufido

-Como sea, el resultado no me importa...

Como era de esperarse ¬¬, el Nankatsu ganó y nuevamente todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en la final contra el Toho. Mientras Tsubasa estaba en el hospital, debido a sus "graves" lesiones en la pierna y hombro, en el Toho el clima anímico tampoco era bueno que digamos.

-¡Ya dije que no, no insistan! –exclamó Kitazume impaciente

-Usted no puede dejar a Kojiro fuera –alegó Paola molesta

-Pues lo haré

-No haga eso, por favor –le suplicó Paola arrodillándose ante él

Minutos después el resto del Toho, junto a Kojiro, también tuvieron que arrodillarse frente al entrenador para que le permita al tigre japonés ser parte de la alineación frente al Nankatsu. El entrenador no dio el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, sin embargo finalmente cedió.

-Kojiro, no me digas que irás a ver a Tsubasa –le preguntó Paola incrédula viéndolo salir del colegio

-No puedo permitir que sea tan cobarde –murmuró Kojiro enojado, marchándose

-Déjalo, que vaya si quiere –sugirió Ken sin inmutarse

-Y qué haremos nosotros entre tanto –protestó Kazuki aburrido

-Vamos a alguna parte a distraernos –le dijo el portero del Toho

-No, porque no sé tocar el violín –se burló el otro delantero

-Lo decía por todos –aclaró Ken sonrojado

-Ya que lo mencionas Kazuki… -comentó Paola sonriendo pícara

-Como no quieren ir con nosotros, por qué no vamos a ver una película –le preguntó Ken a su novia

-Nada de románticas, sabes que me aburren

-Hay una de suspenso que están estrenando

-Ya la ví, no me gustó –opinó Kazuki

-Prefiero opinar yo misma –respondió su amiga

-Vámonos de una vez –le pidió Ken dirigiéndose a la salida

-Cuando regresen me cuentan la película –canturreó Kazuki divertido

-Gracioso –murmuró el karate keeper marchándose junto a Paola

Mientras se dirigían hacia el cine, ambos iban convdrsando sobre el partido del día siguiente.

-¿crees que Tsubasa se recupere? –preguntó Paola, jugando a hacer equilibrio en el borde de la acera

-No sé –contestó Ken vagamente

-No sé si Kojiro tiene razón acerca de que Tsubasa es un cobarde

-Kojiro puede estar equivocado

-Mañana pondrás todo lo mejor de ti, ¿no? –preguntó la muchacha pensativa

-¿Por qué lo dices, ¿dudas de mi? –inquirió Ken suspicaz

-No, de cualquier forma sólo Tsubasa significa un peligro

-Claro, quién más

-Mamoru dice que puede anotarte un gol –bufó Paola

-¿Mamoru? –preguntó Ken deteniéndose de pronto

-Sí, hasta apostó conmigo, jaja, el muy tonto –confesó ella burlona

-¿Qué, ¿apostaste con ese idiota? –inquirió el muchacho incrédulo

-Sí, qué tiene de malo

-¿Y qué apostaron?

-Lo que quiera el ganador

-Y qué piensas pedirle

-No sé, a ver... –dudó Paola pensativa- Ya sé, que se case conmigo

-¿Qué? –exclamó su novio molesto

-Era broma, jajaja, no sé todavía

-Piénsalo, porque mañana podrás decírselo

-Le pediré algo que lo humille tanto que se acordará de mi toda la vida –advirtió Paola maliciosamente

-Pues para que se acuerde de ti no creo que sea necesario que lo humilles –agregó Ken mordaz

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras mi novia?

-No tenía por qué saber de mi vida personal

-Siempre te molestaba, debiste decírselo

-No me vengas con eso, yo hago y digo lo que quiero

-Siempre lo mismo –suspiró Ken irritado

-Así todos me aguantan –alegó Paola indignada

-Claro, mejor olvídalo

-Mejor –concluyó la muchacha, continuando con su camino


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X: TSUBASA SE RECUPERA 

Ken y Paola vieron una película que no le agradó a ninguno, más que por la trama, porque estaban de mal humor, sobre todo él. Al salir de la función sus ánimos no mejoraron, caminaban juntos, pero evitando mirarse.

-Kazuki tenía razón, la película estuvo pésima –comentó Paola tratando de romper el hielo

-Pues sí –contestó Ken secamente

-¿Qué tienes, estás muy callado

-Nada, no tengo nada

-¡Vaya, pues no parece que no tengas nada –ironizó la joven- ¿Sabes? Mejor vamos a ver si Kojiro sigue en el hospital

-Como quieras –concluyó Ken encogiéndose de hombros

Una vez en el hospital notaron que los amigos de Tsubasa aguardaban aguera del dormitorio del muchacho.

-Kojiro... –musitó Paola al encontrar a su amigo entre los mencionados

-Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Kojiro sorprendido

-Paola insistió en que viniéramos a buscarte –admitió Ken malhumorado

-No era necesario

-Así que tú eres la famosa Paola –dijo Hikaru interesado

-¿Famosa? –inquirió Paola enarcando una ceja

-Todos tienen algo que decir de ti

-Pues todos pueden decir lo que quieran

-¿Sólo vinieron ustedes? –les preguntó el capitán del Toho, mientras los demás los miraban en silencio

-Sí, los demás se quedaron en el colegio, no quisieron venir con nosotros –respondió Ken en tono neutral

-¡Paola, qué haces aquí! –exclamó Mamoru sorprendido, saliendo en ese momento de la habitación

-Nada que te importe –contestó Paola fríamente

-Pues creo que tiene razón –añadió Ken con sarcasmo

-Y tú para qué viniste, con Kojiro aquí basta –lo increpó el mediocampista del Nankatsu

-Por si no lo sabes no vine a ver a tu amiguito –aclaró el karate keeper

-Ken, baja la voz estamos en un hospital –le hizo notar Paola

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero yo me quedaré, mejor váyanse antes que creen mayores problemas –les pidió Kojiro tranquilamente

-Era mucho pedir que vengan por estar preocupados por Tsubasa –bufó Hikaru irónico

-Debes venir con nosotros, al entrenador no le gustará que no estés con los otros –le dijo Paola a Kojiro, ignorando al águila del Norte

-Yo voy saliendo –dijo Ken, despidiéndose de su amigo con un gesto de la mano y marchándose

-Está bien, yo ya voy –contestó Paola

-Mejor vete Paola, aquí todos son amigos de Tsubasa y no quiero que crees un conflicto

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces me voy, pero apúrate, que si el entrenador se dá cuenta...

-Sí, lo sé

-Adiós capitán –se despidió la muchacha con una media sonrisa, marchándose

-Paola, espera –le pidió Mamoru alcanzándola ya cerca de la salida del hospital

-Ahora qué –murmuró ella fastidiada- Ya me voy así que no te preocupes

-Si quieres quédate

-Te seré sincera: el estado de Tsubasa en realidad no me interesa. A lo que vine es a llevar a Kojiro, él sí me preocupa

-Eso ya no importa, quiero saber algo: ¿Sigue en pié la apuesta?

-Claro, yo nunca me echo para atrás

-Qué bien. Esteeee, no sabía que estabas con Ken

-Y con quién me viste llegar entonces –alegó Paola en tono de "es obvio ¿no?"

-Me refiero a ser su novia –aclaró Mamoru apenado

-No es asunto tuyo

-Bueno, tienes razón –admitió el muchacho- No te quito más el tiempo

Paola suspiró fastidiada y salió del nosocomio. Afuera estaba Ken, esperándola.

-Te tardaste

-Lo siento, ya podemos irnos

-Qué tanto hacías

-Nada

Entre tanto Mamoru miraba cómo Paola se iba, sin querer dirigió la mirada hacia el piso y encontró una cadena con una medalla de plata, la recogió y observó atento la figura, que se trataba de una luna. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde había desaparecido la Wakabayashi y se guardó la cadena en el bolsillo.


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI:LA FINAL (Primera parte) 

Bueno, como todos saben Tsubasa se recupera de sus lesiones (extrañamente diría yo ¬¬) y jugaría la final contra el Toho. Kojiro, enterado, se preparó para jugar la última, pero la mejor final contra Tsubasa. Aun en su colegio los del Toho se preparaban para partir hacia el Stadium.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Paola, buscando por todas partes del comedor donde se hallaban

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Takeshi curioso

-¿Recuerdas la medalla que Ken me dio?

-Sí, por qué

-No la encuentro, creo que se me cayó –contó la chica preocupada

-Ya la encontrarás –la animó su amigo

-Eso espero –suspiró Paola, llevándose una mano a su cuello

-Ya vámonos muchachos –les dijo Kojiro, notando entonces la labor de su amiga- ¿Paola, qué buscas?

-Nada, nada, ya vámonos

Todo el equipo del Toho se encontraba ya rumbo al estadio, en el bus que siempre los trasladaba.

-¿Por qué tan triste? –preguntó Ken reparando en Paola

-Por nada –mintió ella tratando de sonreír

-¿Preocupada por estar en tu primera final?. Ganaremos, ya lo verás –le aseguró Matsuki

-Sí, eso es...

-¿Segura que no es nada más? –indagó el portero japonés desconfiado

-Segura

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?. No quise molestarte, lo sabes

-Ya lo olvidé, no te preocupes –contestó la muchacha tranquilamente

-¿Pelearon, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? –reclamó Kazuki frunciendo el ceño

-Luego te cuento –respondió su amiga apenada

Una vez en el estadio los del Toho se dirigieron a su camerino a prepararse. Mientras, en el banco de suplentes, Paola se encargaba de los últimos detalles.

-Pues...está todo entrenador

-Sin embargo te noto preocupada –notó Kitazume viéndola detenidamente

-No es nada –alegó ella arreglándose el cabello- Mire, voy a salir a comprar algo, ya vengo

-Ken, ¿qué le pasa a Paola, ¿discutieron? –inquiró Kojiro curioso al ver a su amiga marcharse de allí notablemente nerviosa

-Ayer, pero fue algo sin importancia –contestó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y ahora por qué discutieron –preguntó Kazuki como si no fuera nueva una noticia como ésa

-Ya les dije que no vale la pena, mejor preocúpense en el partido que jugaremos

Paola regresaba con una bolsa de dulces en la mano, cuando se topó con los del Nankatsu que acababan de llegar.

-¡Maldición, suerte la mía! –murmuró enojada, tratando de ignorarlos

-Miren quién está ahí –indicó Ryo con un gesto de la cabeza

-Mejor no la molesten –sugirió Hajime

-Hajime tiene razón –lo apoyó Tsubasa, continuando con su camino

-Ahora vengo –les dijo Mamoru, alejándose del grupo

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó su capitán

-No se preocupen, no tardo

-Que Dios te acompañe –musitó Ryo preocupado

-No seas exagerado –le dijo Kisugi, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Mejor no la hagas enojar –aconsejó Sanae incrédula de su valentía

Ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos, Mamoru se acercó a Paola.

-Qué, ¿viniste a que te desee buena suerte? –dijo ella sarcástica

-Claro que no. Vine a decirte lo que pediré si gano la apuesta

-Qué cosa

-Si yo gano, deberás pasar un día entero conmigo

-Jajaja, buen chiste. Ahora en serio...

-Es en serio –aseguró Mamoru sin inmutarse

-Pues entonces, bien, lo acepto, de todos modos no ganarás

-No es tan simple, deberás hacer lo que yo pida

-Bien, entonces lo que yo quiero es... –analizó Paola por unos segundos- ¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó al fin chasqueando los dedos

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que te vistas de pollo y que vayas por toda la ciudad diciendo tu nombre y que el Toho es el mejor. Además que el Nankatsu es un equipo de perdedores mediocres. ¡Ah! Y no irás caminando, debes ir gateando y con una bandera del Nankatsu que diga: somos unos perdedores

-Me la pusiste difícil –murmuró Mamoru pasmado

-Sí, y espero que lo cumplas

-Entonces yo agrego algo más

-Qué

-Si yo gano, además de todo, tendrás que venir a abrazarme y felicitarme al final del partido y decirle a Ken en frente de todo tu equipo que pasarás todo un día conmigo, ¿trato hecho? –la desafió Mamoru mientras la chica lo veía dubitativa

-Trato hecho –contestó Paola altiva

-Entonces nos vemos al final del partido

-Veremos quién gana

Ambos retornaron con sus respectivos equipos. Una vez en la banca de suplentes, Paola se acercó al entrenador del Toho.

-Entrenador, ya alisté todo. ¿Quiere un dulce? –ofreció alcanzándole la bolsita que tenía

-Perfecto, gracias Paola –contestó él tomando un par de dulces

-Éste será el último año de la mayoría de los muchachos –comentó la muchacha nostálgica, viendo a sus amigos

-Sabes que también será mi último año

-No debió renunciar

-Y tú debiste decirles a tus amigos lo que te dijeron tus tíos

-No lo entiendo –alegó Paola fingiendo demencia

-Sabes de qué hablo. Sin querer escuché la conversación que tuviste con ellos en la dirección el otro día

-No puedo decirles ahora

-Pues diles lo más antes posible -le aconsejó Kitazume

-Lo pensaré. Creo que debe ir a hablar con ellos, hay un partido por jugar

Mientras el entrenador hablaba con sus dirigidos, su ayudante se dirigió hacia el consultorio del Doctor Nakata. Una vez allí tocó la puerta esperando afuera.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el galeno abriendo la puerta

-Doctor, soy Paola, la ayudante del Toho –se presentó la joven con una reverencia

-Te conozco. Pasa –le pidió cordialmente

-No es necesario, gracias

-Insisto, los pasillos no son buen lugar para charlar

Paola accedió y entró al consultorio, donde se encontró a Sanae.

-No sabía que estaba ocupado, regresaré más tarde –comentó la chica del Toho

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba –le dijo Sanae, poniéndose de pie

-Bien, ya lo sabes Sanae –le recomendó el médico

-Sí doctor, si Tsubasa se pone mal le aviso

-Ni que fuera a morir –bufó Paola sarcástica

-Mejor me voy. Hasta luego doctor –se despidió Sanae ignorando las palabras venenosas de Paola

-Bien muchacha, qué ibas a decirme –le preguntó el doctor Nakata cuando Sanae se hubo ido

-Iré al grano. No confío en usted así que le pediré que se aleje de mis amigos

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó el médico incrédulo

-Usted es muy amigo de los del Nankatsu, de Tsubasa, así que si en el partido mis amigos sufrieran algún contratiempo le pido que no se les acerque

-Qué estás diciendo –murmuró como si fuera un chiste

-No pienso permitir que por "ayudar" a sus amigos del Nankatsu vaya a lastimar a ninguno de los míos

-Lo que dices es absurdo y me ofende

-Tómelo como quiera, pero ya lo sabe. Yo me encargaré de ellos si les pasa algo

-No puedo permitirlo

-Ya hablé con la Federación y me aceptaron la propuesta

-Está bien –accedió al fin el galeno decepcionado- Pero deja que te pregunte algo, ¿por qué?

-Por qué, qué –preguntó Paola algo grosera

-¿Por qué los odias tanto, esto va más allá de lo futbolístico

-No me diga –se burló la muchacha- A ver, qué se le ocurre, no sabía que era psicólogo

-No pienso meterme en tu vida niña, pero sé que algo ocultas

-Mire, con todo respeto, déjese de tonterías y no hable por demás

Sanae habí olvidado su monedero en el escritorio del consultorio, iba a entrar pero se detuvo, la curiosidad la venció y se acercó a la puerta que se hallaba entrabierta.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo –comentó Tarso casualmente viendo detenidamente a Paola

-A quién –inquiró ella secamente

-Un muchacho a quien traté. Era tan obstinado como tú, él sabía que podía lastimarse mucho la pierna y aun así continuó jugando, era un rival muy fuerte para cualquiera, incluso para Kojiro

-No me compare con Tsubasa –se indignó Paola

-No me refiero a él, si no a un muchacho que ahora no juega aquí, un portero, que se atrevió a desafiar a tu capitán

-Juega en Alemania... -añadió Paola fastidiada

-Cómo lo sabes, ¿lo conoces?

-Si se refiere a Genzo Wakabayashi menos le permito que me compare, si odio a Ozora, a Wakabayashi lo detesto

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Además de ser el único portero tonto que desafió a mi capitán, por desgracia, es mi primo –confesó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué! –se asombró Sanae, ahogando un grito tapándose la boca con las manos- Entonces ella es aquella niña...¡Paola!

-No lo sabía, y aun me confunde más que lo odies siendo familia tuya –admitió el galeno sin sorprenderse mucho

-Yo ya tengo que irme. Ya lo sabe, el Toho no lo necesita. Adiós –se despidió Paola dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Espero que no vayas a necesitarme

-No lo creo –contestó ella autosuficiente, topándose en la puerta con Sanae, pero la miró de soslayo y siguió su camino

El partido estaba por iniciarse, los equipos esperaban ya el momento de ingresar al último partido para muchos...el partido final.

-Muchachos, ya lo saben, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder ganar –les dijo Kojiro a sus amigos- Confío en ustedes y lo mismo pido para mi, confianza. Somos los mejores y hoy lo demostraremos, ¡vamos!

Los del Toho hicieron su ingreso triunfal al campo de juego, luego aparecieron los del Nankatsu. La ceremonia inicial dio inicio, el árbitro hizo el sorteo y Kojiro ganó el sorteo: sacaría primero el Toho.

-Vamos muchachos, este año lo lograremos, confío en ustedes –pensó Paola estrujándose las manos y dirigiendo su mirada alternativamente a sus amigos- Capitán, no nos importó humillarnos por ti, sé que nos conducirás a la victoria y sobre todo, que vencerás a Tsubasa y demostrarás quién es el mejor. Takeshi, mi querido amigo, sé lo fuerte que eres aunque te veas débil, sin ti el Toho no hubiera llegado hasta aquí; Kazuki, sé que puedes demostrar tu gran nivel, ayuda al capitán para poder anotar los goles que necesitamos; Ken, Tsubasa es un duro rival, pero entrenaste mucho para este partido, no lograrán anotar, todo el equipo está contigo...yo estoy contigo. Muchachos, jueguen como saben y demuestren quiénes son los mejores –de pronto gritó con entusiasmo- ¡Adelante Toho, ¡vamos amigos!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII:LA FINAL (Segunda parte)**

El balón estaba en los pies de Kojiro, el partido iba, todos tomaron sus posiciones. Parado con firmeza, Kojiro miró hacia la banca de su equipo, desafiante, como si hubiera vencido al entrenador. Luego miró a Paola de una manera muy especial, parecía que ambos gozaban jugar contra el Nankatsu y más aun sabiendo que el Toho tenía mayor ventaja física. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Takeshi accidentalmente los vio, ambos mostraban la misma mirada decidida, parecía que Paola tuviera la misma alma que Kojiro: fría, calculadora, pensando hacer lo que sea por ganar. Takeshi pensó entonces: "Paola, mi querida amiga, te pareces tanto a Kojiro. Cualquiera diría que eres la réplica de Kojiro en mujer, ambos tienen un mismo espíritu". Paola se percató que Takeshi la miraba y lo que hizo es mirarlo y sonreírle; levantó el pulgar como símbolo de suerte, él respondió a la sonrisa tímidamente y también hizo la misma señal. El árbitro tocó el silbato: el partido había comenzado.

Mientras se realizaban las acciones todos en el público se mostraban nerviosos. Algunos de los amigos de Tsubasa estaban en la barra apoyando al Nankatsu, el Toho también era alentado por su propia barra. Jun, que se encontraba junto a Hikaru entre el público, conversaba con él analizando el partido.

-Este partido será muy complicado –comentó Jun concentrado en el juego- Kojiro ya demostró su fuerza con el primer tiro que realizó. Tsubasa debe cuidarse

-Sí, éste no es un partido como los anteriores –corroboró Hikaru meditabundo- Kojiro ha mejorado mucho y me temo que incluso ha logrado superar a Tsubasa

-Jun, ¿crees que esa muchacha, Paola, haya influido en el rendimiento de su equipo? –preguntó Yayoi curiosa

-No sé, pero estoy seguro que todos confían en ella y que siempre está apoyándolos y ayudándoles en lo que sea

-Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad –inquiró su compañero de selección

-Un día fui al Toho a ver su entrenamiento. Paola sólo se concretaba a mirarlos parada fuera del campo de juego –contó Jun- Cuando el entrenador hacía algún cambio ella se acercaba al que había salido y hablaba con él; entonces él se veía más calmado, reconfortado, como si ella le hubiera dicho que lo había hecho muy bien y le hubiera dado fuerza para continuar

-Creo lo que dices si te refieres a sus amigos, porque ella no demostraría tal afecto con nadie más. Parece que disfruta haciéndole la vida imposible a otros

-No creo que sea así. A mi al menos no me trató tan mal cuando me vio aquella vez

-No me lo contaste –dijo Yayoi en cierto tono de reclamo

-Porque no fue nada sobresaliente ni fuera de este mundo –alegó el Príncipe de Cristal sin prestarle importancia al asunto

-¿Te dijo algo ofensivo? –preguntó Hikaru curioso

-No, conversó conmigo como con cualquier persona a la que empiezas a conocer, claro que al principio trató de echarme del entrenamiento, pero la convencí para que me dejara, porque sólo quería saber si Kojiro había vuelto. Al saber cuál era el motivo de mi visita comenzó a conversar conmigo

-¿No te dijo ninguna de sus groserías? –inquirió Yayoi incrédula

-No, al parecer ella sólo utiliza su mala manera de actuar con ciertas personas

-¿Ciertas personas? –puntualizó el águila del Norte

-¿Por ejemplo, los del Nankatsu? –agregó la joven

-Pienso que sí. Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que sólo trata de buscar pelea con ellos

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tal vez tengas razón –analizó el norteño

-¿Hablaste con ella? –preguntó esta vez Jun

-Algo, pero no me trató mal como esperaba –reconoció Hikaru- Me habló como ya lo dijiste, como hablarías a alguien a quien no conoces: indiferente, desconfiada...

-Pues en eso se parece a Kojiro, ¿no lo creen? –les preguntó Yayoi

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que es un parecido verdaderamente impresionante en cuanto a su carácter –analizó Jun mirando a Kojiro

-No, creo que no –aseguró Hikaru con un bufido- Kojiro se porta mal con todos, conocidos o no; en eso Paola no se le parece

-Vaya Hikaru, ¿por qué la defiendes tanto, no me digas que Paola te gusta... –bromeó Jun divertido

-Claro que no, qué cosas dices –respondió su amigo sonrojado

-Entonces no te pongas rojo –notó la pelirroja sonriendo

-No digas tonterías. Además ella es novia de Ken –añadió Hikaru más rojo todavía

-Y qué con eso –dijo Jun encogiéndose de hombros

-Son como almas gemelas, no sé cómo se soportan. Sobre todo cómo lo soporta

-Qué tiene de malo Ken

-Es pedante y engreído, más que Kojiro

-No exageres, sé que no te simpatiza desde que apareció en un partido contra ustedes y por culpa suya no pudieron ganar y llegar a la final –recordó Yayoi

-Pues eso lo dejé en el olvido –mintió Hikaru- Ken ha demostrado ser una persona poco agradable para tratar, se cree lo máximo, como todos sus amigos

-No creo que Kojiro sea así –defendió el capitán del Musashi- Actúa de la manera que todos conocen porque es su medio de defensa. A su familia la trata muy cariñosamente. Y me temo que Paola también usa su carácter como una defensa

-De qué o quién –le preguntó su amigovia

-No sé. Pero...mejor dejemos de hablar y veamos, que Kojiro se prepara para tirar otra vez

En efecto, Kojiro se preparaba nuevamente, realizó su genial tiro del Tigre y anotó el primer gol del Toho. Todos sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo, mientras desde la banca Paola lo veía con un aire de tranquilidad sin festejar, sin gritar, sin decir nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar a sus amigos y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad.

Luego del segundo tanto del Toho, y ya en el medio tiempo, los muchachos de ambos equipos tomaron un descanso. Antes de finalizar los primeros 45 minutos Mamoru tuvo la oportunidad de patear solo frente al arco de Ken, pero prefirió ceder el tiro a Ryo, quien quería ser el que le calle la boca a Ken...pero obviamente no pudo. El partido iba 2 - 1.

-Bien hecho Kojiro, sabía que lo lograrías –lo felicitó Paola alcandánzole una toalla- Tu tiro es imparable

-Me halagas, pero aun espero anotar más goles –contestó su amigo sonriendo

-Tsubasa ni siquiera ha entrado en ritmo, su tiro de remate le exige demasiado físicamente, no soportará todo el partido

-Que Tsubasa haga lo que quiera, nosotros llevamos ventaja y eso es lo que importa

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Ken apretándose el hombro izquierdo, tratando de disimular el dolor que le producía el resentimiento de su antigua herida

-¿Qué tienes, ¿te duele el hombro? –le preguntó Paola preocupada, sentándose junto a él, mientras los demás se refrescaban

-No –contestó él secamente, evitando que la chica toque su hombro

-Entonces por qué no dejas que te lo toque

-Sólo está un poco hinchado. No le vayas a decir a nadie –le pidió en un susurro

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, pero al menos deja que te vende el hombro

-No, me incomodaría mucho y no podría mover mi brazo

-Pues tendré que vendarlo, así que ven conmigo, iremos a los vestidores para que te vende –exigió Paola poniéndose depie

-Pero que nadie lo sepa

-Nadie se percatará que estarás vendado –aseguró la muchacha, dirigéndose entonces a Kitazume- Entrenador, necesito ir un momento al vestidor

-Para qué, qué necesitas

-Creo que Ken necesita algo de allí y no lo encontraba cuando llegaron

-Está bien, vé, de todos modos creo que tardaremos un poco en comenzar porque están curando a Tsubasa

-Gracias –contestó Paola, mirando luego a Ken- Ven conmigo –le pidió, marchándose al interior del túnel hacia los camerinos

-¿A dónde van? –les preguntó Kojiro

-Al vestuario, no tardamos –respondió Paola

-Pero qué picarones, y en medio partido... –se burló Kazuki guiñándoles un ojo

Ken y Paola se fueron ignorando el comentario de Kazuki. Entre tanto, en la banca del Nankatsu el estado de ánimo tampoco era bueno.

-Mamoru, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –le preguntó Sanae misteriosamente

-¡Sanae, qué sorpresa! –exclamó Ryo al verla allí y no con Ozora- Claro, como Tsubasa no te hace caso decidiste probar suerte con Mamoru, jaja

-¡Cállate! –respondió Sanae, golpeándolo en la cabeza

-De qué querías hablar –inquirió Mamoru alejándose un poco más allá

-¿Recuerdas que una vez nos preguntaste si el nombre de Paola nos decía algo?

-Sí, por qué

-Ya sé quién es –aseguró Sanae alarmada

-Quién es quién, no te entiendo –fingió demencia su amigo

-Paola, ésa Paola –continuó la ayudante del Nankatsu señalando a Paola que hablaba ese momento con su entrenador- Es la misma niña que hace años Genzo llevó para que la conociéramos: Paola es la prima de Genzo –concluyó, sin percatarse que Ryo se había acercado a ellos en silencio

-¡¡¿¿Qué, no puede ser, debes estar en un error –exclamó Mamoru estupefacto

-No lo estoy, y lo sabes. Tú te percataste de eso pero no quisiste confirmarlo

-¡¡¡Qué, Paola del Toho, ¡¡¿¿es prima de Genzo! –gritó Ryo con los ojos como platos, llamando la atención del resto de su equipo


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII: LA FINAL (Tercera parte)**

-¿Qué dijiste Ryo? –le preguntó Hajime incrédulo

-Ryo, eres un bocón –lo regañó Sanae

-Aclárennos eso –exigió Kisugi- Cómo que la Paola que está allá es la misma niñita odiosa que un día acompañaba a Genzo

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Ryo sin poder creerlo

-Por qué exageras Ryo, qué más dá que Paola sea o no la prima de Genzo –comentó Tsubasa tranquilamente

-¿No lo entiendes, Genzo tiene como cuñado...¡¡a Ken!. Yo preferiría cambiar de apellido o desconocer a Paola –reconoció Ryo apenado

-Jajaja, no digas tonterías –rió Taki ante tal ocurrencia

-Ahora vengo –murmuró Mamoru pensativo, yendo hacia la otra banca

-Mamoru, no vayas a acercarte a la banca del Toho, no ahora, en medio del partido –aconsejó Tsubasa, tomándolo del brazo

-No tardaré, con quien hablaré será con Takeshi

-Pues no te recomendaría que hables con él, no te lo permitirán –aseguró Ishizaki

-Inténtalo después –le pidió Sanae- Y tú Tsubasa, debes ir a que te vea el doctor Nakata

En el vestuario del Toho, Paola estaba vendando el hombro de Ken, que evitaba mostrar gestos de dolor.

-Lo tienes muy inflamado, espero que la crema que te puse ayude en algo

-Sé que en algo reducirá el dolor

-No esfuerces demasiado el brazo –le pidió Paola

-Se darán cuenta que estoy lastimado –le dijo Ken mirando el vendaje

-Pues a Kojiro no lo engañarás por mucho tiempo, se dará cuenta que no estás bien

-Lo que importa es que los del Nankatsu no se den cuenta –respondió el portero

-Ya está, espero que no se note el vendaje –dijo Paola asegurando la venda

Ken se disponía a ponerse la camiseta, cuando la chica descubrió que ya no tenía su cadena.

-¿Y tu medalla? –le preguntó Paola

-La tengo aquí –respondió seguro, llevándose la mano al cuello, al no hallar nada bajó la mirada y notó que ya no la traía colgada- Se me cayó –murmuró preocupado buscando a su alrededor

-Te dije que no entraras a jugar con la medalla puesta

-¿Y la tuya? –inquirió Ken al no ver tampoco la de Paola

-La guardé –mintió ella nerviosa

-Ya la encontraré, seguro cayó por aquí. Ven, volvamos que ya va a reiniciar el partido –dijo el muchacho regresando al campo- ¡Ah, y Paola, gracias –dijo sonriéndole con ternura, obteniendo una respuesta similar

El segundo tiempo iba a empezar, el Nankatsu ingresó primero al campo de juego. Yuzo se acercó a su portería y se puso a revisar el área, de pronto observó algo en medio del césped y se agachó a recogerlo.

-Mira Shingo, a alguien se le cayó esto –dijo, mostrándole a su amigo una cadena de plata

-Es una medalla con un sol, pero parece que le falta una mitad –notó el defensor del Nankatsu

-¿De quién será?. Seguro se le cayó a alguien del Toho

-Y cómo les preguntarás

-Creo que la dejo por ahí y luego les pregunto –analizó Yuzo algo temeroso

-¿A dónde vas Morisaki? –le preguntó Mamoru curioso al verlo dirigirse a su banca de suplentes

-A dejar esto que encontré

-Muéstrame qué es

-Mira, es una medalla, pero le falta una mitad al dije –le mostró extendiendo la mano

-Dámelo, yo lo llevo –ofreció su compañero luego de observar el dije detenidamente, dio media vuelta y disimuladamente sacó de dentro de su camiseta un dije en una medalla, el que había recogido la noche anterior del piso del hospital, lo llevaba colgado. Unió ambos dijes y con sorpresa vé que se corresponden perfectamente, sacó el nuevo dije de la cadena y lo puso en la que traía colgada. Luego, como intencionalmente, lanzó la otra cadena al césped

Los del Toho ingresaron. Hiroshi Imai, uno de los defensores del Toho, notó algo brillante en medio del césped, y curioso lo recogió.

-¿Qué es esto? Creo haberlo visto antes –analizó pensativo- Ya recuerdo, ¡Ken, mira esto!

-Qué es –indagó Ken acercándose a él

-Encontré esto tirado en el césped, recuerdo que tenías uno igual ¿no es tuyo?

-Sí, pero el dije no está –respondió Ken mirando alrededor

-Se habrá caído

-Y ahora cómo lo encuentro

-Compra otro y dile a Paola que es el mismo –aconsejó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros

-Imposible, lo mandé a hacer, ningún otro dije le correspondería al que tiene Paola

-Pero ella no lo sabrá, no te preocupes y concéntrate en el juego –le recomendó Imai, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

El segundo tiempo se inició, nadie se percataba que Ken estaba vendado, ni siquiera Kojiro; pero eso fue hasta que notaron que el portero sólo utilizaba el brazo derecho para atajar y que ya no agarraba los balones. En el Nankatsu Tsubasa también está muy lastimado, pero aun así él y el portero del Toho deciden dar el todo por el todo. El capitán del Nankatsu logró el esperado tanto del empate; pero Kojiro anotó otro gol y minutos después Tsubasa empató nuevamente. El partido estaba muy emocionante, cuando el árbitro decidió ponerle fin al tiempo reglamentario. Al jugar tiempos extra, agotados, los 22 muchachos siguieron dando todo su esfuerzo. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos equipos logró anotar el tanto que necesitaban. El partido terminó dando como resultado dos justos vencedores: el Nankatsu y el Tohoson eran campeones...

-No lo puedo creer, empatamos –murmuró Paola atónita

-Pero salimos campeones –comentó el entrenador conforme con su equipo

-Usted no entiende, es como una derrota, ¡no pudimos perder! –exclamó la muchacha enfadada, saliendo rápidamente del banco de suplentes

-¡Paola, espera! –la llamó Kitazume extrañado, pero ella no le hizo caso

Todos festejaban en la media cancha, Kojiro sostuvo a un Tsubasa desfalleciente. Los organizadores piden a los jugadores que se ordenen para iniciar la ceremonia de premiación.

-¿Y Paola? –inquirió Kazuki curioso buscando con la mirada

-No la veo –respondió Matsuki buscándola también

-Seguramente ya vendrá –aseguró Takeshi sonriente

-Dónde se habrá metido –se preguntó Kazuki rascándose la cabeza confundido

De pronto, como una sombra, Paola apareció nuevamente en el banco de suplentes: estática, con los brazos cruzados, gesto serio, no parecía que el empate la alegrara, sólo se concretó a mirar de la distancia.

-Allá está, sabía que no podía perderse esto –dijo Kazuki complacido al verla

-Se los dije –agregó Takeshi

Los directivos premiaron con la bandera del campeonato a ambos equipos, Kojiro y Tsubasa intercambiaron camisetas como símbolo de tregua. Aun así los otros muchachos del Toho prefirieron mantener su distancia respecto a acercarse a los del Nankatsu, para ellos siempre serían sus rivales. Después de darse a conocer los nombres de los seleccionados, todos fueron retirándose hacia los camerinos. Paola seguía parada en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse.

-Creí que no ibas a vernos –le dijo Kazuki fingiendo indignación

-Ya ves, aquí estoy –contestó ella fríamente

-No te ves muy feliz –comentó Kojiro extrañado

-Lo estoy –respondió la chica impasible

-Qué tienes, feliz no estás –le dijo Ken enarcando una ceja

-Debieron ganar –murmuró Paola sin mirar a nadie, sólo un punto distante

-Pero somos campeones –aclaró Kojiro creyendo que se trataba de una broma

-No sirve –respondió su amiga atravesándolo con una dura mirada- Los del Nankatsu también son campeones, debieron perder

-Qué te pasa, cómo puedes decir eso –la increpó Ken molesto

-Paola, qué te ocurre. Un día te dije que tenías algo más contra el Nankatsu y tú dijiste que no era nada –recordó Kojiro sorprendido

-Los odio, eso es todo –explicó ella escuetamente

-Tu odio no es fundamentado –dijo Ken molesto por su actitud

-Tú no sabes eso, ¿saben qué, mejor me voy, ¡déjenme en paz! –exclamó Paola, marchándose rápidamente, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Qué le pasa –inquirió Takeshi preocupado

-Déjenla, ya se le pasará –les pidió Kazuki seriamente- Seguro es por el stress del partido

-Tú sabes qué le pasa –indagó Kojiro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Tal vez, pero si supiera algo creo que es mejor que Paola se los diga. Mejor voy con ella... –concluyó Eirina, marchándose tras su amiga

-Ken, ¿dónde está Paola? –preguntó entonces Mamoru, que se había acercado a ellos

-No es algo que te incumba –contestó el portero agresivamente

-De todos modos a ti o a ella tenía que dárselo –respondió el jugador del Nankatsu ignorando su actitud- Toma –añadió, extendiendo la mano y mostrándole la cadena que tenía con ambos dijes

-¡De dónde la sacaste! –lo increpó Ken sosteniéndolo de la camiseta

-Me la encontré –contestó Mamoru sin inmutarse

-Pero, Paola dijo... –murmuró el otro muchacho, soltándolo

-Sé que es de ella, anoche se le cayó. Yuzo la vio y recogió tu medalla, tómala

-Me dijo que...-musitó Ken decepcionado, recibiendo la cadena y saliendo tras Kazuki

-Hola Mamoru, cómo estás –saludó Takeshi evitando la incómoda situación

-Cansado... –contestó Mamoru, viendo cómo los del Toho le lanzaban miradas de desprecio

-¿A qué viniste?

-A devolver algo que no era mío

-Pues también deberías alejarte de algo que no es tuyo –aconsejó Kojiro de malas pulgas

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el mediocampista del Nankatsu

-Sabes a quién me refiero: deja a Paola en paz

-No me digas lo que debo hacer, y no la dejaré, menos ahora que sé que es la prima de Genzo

-¿Piensas ganar puntos con su primo por tratarla bien? o mejor, ¿piensas ganar puntos con ella porque ahora lo sabes?

-Este no es un juego en el que ganas puntos

-Paola es mi amiga, y no dejaré que la lastimes. Tú y tus amigos ya la molestaron bastante y provocaron que ella se comporte como lo hace

-No entiendo de qué me hablas

-No sé qué le hicieron, pero debió ser algo muy grave. Paola los odia y no tiene nada que ver con que sean del equipo contrario. Déjala en paz –escupió el capitán del Toho antes de irse, dejando al otro chico perplejo por la seguridad de sus palabras

-Mamoru, vé con tus amigos, nosotros debemos irnos, vete por favor –le pidió Takeshi acongojado

-¿Por qué, yo no le hice nada a Paola -explicó el muchacho indignado

-No sé nada de eso, pero ella está muy dolida y ni siquiera nosotros sabemos por qué. No la molestes, ya bastantes problemas tiene

-¿Con Ken, verdad?. Si Kojiro quiere protegerla tanto, por qué no la cuida de su amigo

-No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero creo que no es asunto tuyo ni mío

-Debo hablar con ella. Ayúdame Takeshi –le rogó Mamoru

-No puedo ayudarte, lo sabes

-Por favor, sólo hablaré un momento con Paola

-Está bien –contestó al fin Takeshi después de analizarlo unos segundos- Pero si mis amigos se enteran...

-No se enterarán, gracias Takeshi –le dijo el otro joven conforme

-Más tarde búscame, te diré cómo podrás encontrarla –agregó el pequeño jugador del Toho- Bueno, adiós –se despidió, marchándose de último


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV:Después del empate...**

**¿quién ganó la apuesta?**

Cada quien se fue con su equipo. En el Toho no todos estaban en el bus; Ken, Paola y Kazuki no aparecían por ninguna parte, así que el entrenador decidió partir sin ellos. En el bus del Nankatsu Mamoru se veía pensativo mientras todos los demás festejaban.

-Sabía que lo lograríamos –dijo Ryo sonriendo satisfecho

-¡Somos tricampeones! –exclamó Hajime emocionado

-No olviden que el Toho también es campeón –les recordó Sanae no menos contenta por su victoria

-Lo importante es que nosotros logramos nuestro objetivo –aclaró Kisugi contento- Además Tsubasa podrá ir a Brasil con Roberto

-Pero antes debemos pensar en la selección –analizó Tsubasa sonriendo- Varios de nosotros fuimos convocados

-Es cierto, además Genzo y Taro se unirán a nosotros –comentó Ryo

-Me pregunto cuándo llegarán –se dijo Taki feliz de imaginarse en la selección

-Cómo reaccionará Genzo cuando sepa que Mikami mandó a Paola al Toho y que ahora es amiga incondicional de Kojiro –musitó Mamoru pensativo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-No creo que eso le preocupe –opinó Sanae tranquilamente- Genzo decidió que la vida de su prima se llevara a cabo independientemente de la suya, nunca se ocupó tanto de ella

-¿Qué tienes Mamoru, pareces triste –notó Kisugi preocupado- ¿Pudiste hablar con Takeshi?

-Sí, pero no pude hablar con Paola. No sé qué le pasó que salió corriendo antes que yo llegara

-Seguro se le cae la cara de vergüenza, ella juraba que el Toho nos ganaría por mucho –se burló Ishizaki haciendo caras

-No digas eso Ryo –lo espetó Mamoru mirándolo con enojo- Además no creo que haya sido por eso, a ella le pasaba algo más

-Seguro discutió con el novio, típico –comentó Kumi irónica

-Dejen de ocuparse de la vida de otros. Si Paola y Ken tuvieron algún contratiempo no es cosa suya, no se metan –les dijo Tsubasa aburrido

Paola, por su parte, había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Ken la siguió hasta cierto punto pero después la perdió de vista. Kazuki logró encontrarla, pero la vio demasiado triste como para hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, así que decidió sentarse junto a ella en una plaza y acompañarla en silencio.

-Mejor vete, quiero estar sola –murmuró su amiga cabizbaja

-No me iré, estaré contigo hasta que decidas regresar –contestó su amigo tozudamente

-No quiero regresar, no por el momento

-¿Te decepcionamos? –preguntó Kazuki entristecido

-No, no lo hicieron –negó ella con la cabeza

-Entonces por qué te pusiste así

-Tú lo sabes...

-No, ya no sé nada, dímelo tú

-No quiero hablar del asunto –pidió Paola, evitando mirar a su amigo

-Estaré aquí por si quieres que alguien te escuche

Varios minutos de silencio los envolvieron, hasta que por fin se rompió con la confesión de Paola.

-¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a Japón tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechacen

-Nadie te rechazó

-Genzo sí lo hizo, y también sus amigos –recordó la joven dolida- Lo único que yo necesitaba era un poco de paciencia y amistad. Era muy pequeña cuando llegué, no conocía a nadie, creí que con el tiempo Genzo me entendería y me querría, pero no fue así

-Nosotros te queremos –aseguró Kazuki con una leve sonrisa

-Pero él no, y es de mi familia. Sus amigos sólo se burlaban y me alejaban, creían que era la mejor medicina para una niña tan odiosa

-Por eso los odias –dedujo su amigo conmovido

-No sólo por eso. Cuando Mikami me iba a traer al Toho todos estaban en casa de Genzo, vieron cómo me iba. Lo único que escuché fueron palabras de burla acerca de que todo iría mejor si yo me iba, que era como una peste

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Kazuki, apretando un puño con rabia

-No lo sé, tampoco me interesa –contestó Paola vagamente- Lo que sé es que nadie me quería ahí y como nadie me quería no tenía por qué ser amable con ellos. No pueden poner mi carácter como excusa, porque cuando yo llegué al Toho me comportaba igual, pero ustedes se acercaron a mi, no me rechazaron. Al contrario, mientras peor me portaba trataban de demostrarme que podían ser mis amigos, sobre todo tú, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradecí y te lo agradezco todavía

-Sabía que detrás de esa máscara de maldad y groserías, estabas tú, mi mejor amiga –confesó Kazuki sonriendo con ternura- Nosotros somos o fuimos como tú, tratando de alejarnos de quienes podían dañarnos, así que por eso te entendimos

-Nunca les hice nada a los amigos de Genzo, pero igual me odiaban

-No creo que Genzo te odie

-Yo creo que sí –admitió Paola con amargura

-Jajaja, creo que morirá de la sorpresa cuando sepa que eres amiga de Kojiro –rió Kazuki imaginando la cara del portero japonés

-No me importa, Kojiro significa más para mi que Genzo. Él sí supo ganarse mi aprecio, de todos modos, tal vez él y yo somos iguales. Nadie supo tratarnos, pero ya nos rechazaban

-Ven –le dijo él poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano- Vamos a tomar algún refresco que muero de calor, mira que me hiciste correr cuando recién terminaba de jugar

-Está bien –accedió ella esbozando una sonrisa- Pero yo pago, porque tú eres el campeón y yo debo de celebrar eso y que seas mi mejor amigo –agregó, tomando la mano de Kazuki, poniéndose de pie y marchándose con él

Luego de unas 2 horas Paola y Kazuki regresaron al Toho. Entraron al comedor para cenar y sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Ken no levantó la cabeza de su plato para saludarlos, los demás bromeaban acerca del tiempo que desaparecieron juntos.

-Paola, cuando te vi salir corriendo, creí que estabas escapando con la bandera del campeonato, jaja –se burló Matsuki, desatando la risa de los otros

-Hasta me hiciste alegrar, jaja –añadió Koike divertido

-Kazuki, tengo una duda ¿no estabas cansado luego del partido? –inquirió Kojiro como quien no quiere la cosa- Creo que engañaste a todos porque en la cancha no dabas un paso más, pero sin embargo, saliste corriendo tras Paola

-Seguro la fuerza de su corazoncito bajó hasta sus piernas, jaja –bromeó Shimano

-Les pido disculpas a todos, no debí hacer lo que hice –se excusó Paola mientras sus amigos seguían riendo- Y claro que me dá mucha alegría que hayan salido campeones

-Te disculpamos si nos devuelves la bandera, jaja –alegó Matsuki divertido

-Qué chistoso –murmuró Kazuki malhumorado

-Sí, Paola, dónde llevaste la bandera, ¿no la regalaste? –preguntó Ken sonriendo sarcásticamente y sin levantar la mirada- Es que no sería lo primero que regalas

-Basta Ken –le pidió Kojiro seriamente

-¿Por qué no lo explicas? –siguió el karate keeper apretando los dientes, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando violentamente las manos en la mesa, pero sin levantar la mirada- O acaso no confías en nosotros, porque supongo que le contaste a todos lo de tu apuesta...

-Ken... –musitó Paola apenada

-Qué apuesta –preguntó Kazuki escéptico

-¿No les dijiste que apostaste con un amiguito tuyo a que ganaríamos? –insistió Ken sarcástico mirándola fijamente- Hummm, pero según recuerdo apostaste también que no me anotarían ni un gol. Pues lo siento, perdiste, ¿ahora qué harás, ¿irás a festejar con ellos? –añadió mirándola fríamente, saliendo luego del comedor dando un portazo

-¡Ken! –estalló Kojiro indignado

-¿Apostaste, ¿con quién? –preguntó Kazuki incrédulo

-Luego les cuento, ya vengo –contestó Paola avergonzada, saliendo tras Ken- Escúchame –le pidió cuando lo alcanzó cerca de unos jardines del colegio

-Qué quieres decirme –respondió él secamente sin voltear- ¿Regalaste la bandera, qué novedad

-Por qué me tratas así, si salí corriendo fue porque quería ganar, sé que fue algo absurdo de mi parte, pero igual salimos campeones, ¿no?

-El campeonato no es el asunto aquí –aclaró él volteando a mirarla con el ceño fruncido- Te lo preguntaré una última vez y espero que seas sincera: ¿dónde está tu medalla?

-Está bien, seré sincera –aceptó Paola suspirando profundamente- No lo sé, la perdí, se me cayó

-Se te cayó o la regalaste

-¿Qué dices? –se ofendió ella- Nunca la regalaría, me la diste tú

-No creo que te importe –espetó el muchacho dolido- Mira, tu amiguito me la devolvió –añadió mostrándola la cadena de plata

-¿Qué amiguito, ¿por qué me hablas así? –le reclamó Paola indignada

-Quién más que Mamoru

-¿Cómo la tenía? –indagó ella curiosa

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso, no tú a mi

-Te juro que no sé cómo la tenía

-No me jures nada, ya no te creo...

-¿Qué? –musitó la muchacha dolida

-Hasta apostaste, me apostaste, ¿tanto confiabas en mi, pues te defraudé

-No te aposté, quería demostrarle que tú eres mucho mejor que él, y no me defraudaste

-Pues creo que la respuesta es obvia, si tanto te importaba el regalo que te dí por qué se lo diste a él

-No se lo di –insistió Paola impaciente

-Entonces qué casualidad que lo haya tenido –siguió él sin entender- Mira, me quiero ir de aquí, no me siento bien –agregó, volteando para irse

-Nunca te mentí –murmuró Paola entristecida

-Eso no lo sé –respondió Ken decepcionado, alejándose

Paola sólo atinó a verlo mientras se iba, sin decirle nada más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente. Al pasar por un pasillo levantó la mirada y leyó el cuadro que había sobre la puerta "Dirección", tocó a la puerta y entró en el lugar.

Por la noche, en el Toho todos estaban en sus dormitorios, menos Takeshi, que en una esquina del colegio esperaba a alguien.

-¡Takeshi! –llamó alguien en voz baja, acercándose lentamente

-Por fin llegaste –susurró Takeshi

-No sabía qué decirles a mis amigos para poder salir –explicó Mamoru misterioso

-Ven, acompáñame –le pidió el chico del Toho, y luego de hablar con el celador entraron en el colegio y se dirigieron al área de los dormitorios. Sigilosamente caminaron por unos pasillos, por fin, se detuvieron frente a una puerta- Aquí es, mantente tras mío –ordenó en voz baja

-Pero...

-Guarda silencio –le pidió, tocando luego a la puerta, entonces se escuchó correr el seguro, la puerta se abrió mostrando a alguien que se asomó

-Takeshi, qué haces aquí –inquiró Paola sorprendida, en susurros

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo –confesó su amigo

-¿Conmigo, pues quién

-Yo, yo quiero hablar contigo –confesó Mamoru saliendo de la oscuridad

-¡Qué hace él aquí! –exclamó Paola tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, pero creo que tienes que hablar con él –explicó Takeshi

-Está bien, entra –accedió al fin la muchacha luego de analizarlo- Y tú Takeshi...mejor hablamos mañana

-Buenas noches –se despidió su amigo con una sonrisa de complicidad

Con una seña de la cabeza, y observando que no haya curiosos, Paola hizo pasar al muchacho a su habitación y posteriormente cerró la puerta con seguro (no piensen mal XD). Mamoru entró tímidamente. La habitación no era muy grande, pero se veía cómoda, con todo lo necesario como para una estancia placentera.

-Siéntate –ofreció Paola con un gesto de la mano

-Gracias –respondió él algo cohibido, sentándose en el sillón más próximo

-Vé al grano, a qué viniste –preguntó la muchacha sentándose en una silla frente a él- Está prohibido que recibamos visitas, menos de noche

-¿Recibiste tu medalla? –inquirió él curioso

-No, Ken se la quedó, pero supe que tú la tenías –contó amargamente

-Sí así es –confirmó el chico algo incómodo, notando entonces que una sombra de tristeza había en los ojos de la muchacha- ¿Te pasa algo, pareces triste

-No, no tengo nada –contestó ella secamente, arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente- Qué querías decirme

-Ya recordé que eres la prima de Genzo –contó Mamoru tranquilamente

-¿Y? –preguntó ella sin inmutarse

-Bueno, no es eso de lo que vine a hablar, sólo quería que lo supieras

-Habla claro, a qué viniste

-Estuve pensando y creo que la apuesta que hicimos es muy tonta, así que...

-¡Ah, la apuesta! –recordó Paola- Pero no sé quién ganó

-Creo que empatamos –murmuró Mamoru sin dejar de sentir incomodidad al estar solo con ella

-¿Entonces ambos tendremos que cumplirla? –preguntó Paola en un tono levemente divertido

-Creo que sí, al menos en parte –admitió el joven, desenvolviendo un paquete que traía consigo y que se trataba de una bandera- Mira

-Qué es eso

-La bandera que me pediste –explicó Mamoru satisfecho, extendiendo el blasón

Paola se acercó a verla detenidamente: efectivamente, era una bandera con los colores del Nankatsu en la que decía: "no somos los peores, somos los mejores, al igual que el Toho")

-¿La bandera? –inquirió la muchacha gratamente sorprendida

-Sí, pero como verás no dice lo que originalmente acordamos, lo cambié -reconoció Mamoru sonrojado- Además creo que tengo derecho a no disfrazarme de pollo y a simplemente mostrar la bandera

-Por mi parte, no te felicité frente a mis amigos –analizó Paola sonriendo levemente

-Y no tienes que hacerlo, sólo quiero que pases un día conmigo –pidió el muchacho con vergüenza

-No sé si agradecerte o echarte de aquí –lo increpó Paola frunciendo el ceño- Pero... está bien, un trato es un trato –añadió suavizando el gesto

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti –aseguró Mamoru sonriendo complacido

-¿Confías en mi? –indagó ella boquiabierta- ¿O sea que me creíste cuando dije que cumpliría la apuesta?

-Claro que te creo, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros

-No todos me creen –admitió Paola cabizbaja

-Pero, tendrás que acompañarme por toda la ciudad con la bandera –acotó Mamoru, notando la tristeza de su interlocutora

-¿Acompañarte? –preguntó viéndolo extrañada

-Sí, ambos debemos anunciar que somos campeones, ¿no?

-Creo que sí –aceptó Paola más animada- Pero tendremos que hacerlo pronto

-¿Por qué, si es por Genzo que llegará pronto...

-No es por él –lo interrumpió la joven- Mira, te lo diré, al fin que da igual. En unos días me iré

-¡¿Qué!

-Regresaré a Alemania, pero no me preguntes más –le pidió restándole importancia al asunto, tomando la bandera- Qué bonita, no creo que la hayas hecho tú

-No, Sanae me ayudó

-¿Sanae?

-Sí, me dijo que yo solo no podría –confesó Mamoru haciendo un puchero, de repente un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió

-Espera aquí, yo abro –susurró Paola extrañada, dirigiéndose a la puerta y asomándose- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida

-Tengo que hablar contigo, porque... –trató de explicar Ken avergonzado, bajando la mirada y descubriendo la bandera- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, quitándole el objeto

-Dámela –exigió la joven tratando de recuperarla

-Qué demonios es esto –exclamó su novio ¿o ex novio? Como sea, leyendo la inscripción- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Dámela, no es mía

-Esta bandera es del Nankatsu –dijo Ken desconfiado, mirándola y entrando abruptamente en el dormitorio, viendo al visitante- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Ken, vete, te lo suplico –le pidió Paola abrumada, mientras Mamoru no decía nada, simplemente se levantó en actitud defensiva

-Claro que me voy, ¿cómo pudiste? –exclamó decepcionado- Nunca creí que nos traicionarías así –añadió, marchándose luego de arrojar la bandera al piso

-No los traicioné –murmuró Paola acongojada, cerrando la puerta

-Creo que me iré, no quiero causarte problemas –le dijo Mamoru apenado, recogiendo la bandera

-Los problemas me los causo yo sola. Por favor, no le cuentes nada a tus amigos

-No te preocupes. Pero... quiero preguntarte algo más

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué nos odias?

-Sólo correspondo a sus sentimientos, eso es todo –respondió Paola simplemente- Ahora será mejor que te vayas, adiós

-Adiós...

Mamoru le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue, aun analizando la respuesta de la Wakabayashi.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV:¿PAOLA SE VÁ DEL TOHO?**

Paola se encontraba en uno de los jardines de su colegio, leyendo sentada en una banca de mármol. Entonces alguién se acercó a hablarle, indicándole que la buscaban en la Dirección.

-¿Puedo pasar señor Director? –preguntó la joven, entreabriendo la puerta de su oficina luego de tocar

-Pasa, pasa muchacha –le pidió el hombre cordialmente

-Gracias –contestó ella notando que el Director no se hallaba solo

-Mira, te vinieron a buscar –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Hola –saludó Genzo sonriente, volteando a verla

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, ¿dónde está Mikami? –inquirió Paola enojada

-No pudo venir, pero me dijo dónde podía recogerte –contestó su primo tranquilamente

-Mejor los dejo solos para que hablen –dijo el Director del Toho notando el ambiente de tensión, saliendo de su oficina

-No me iré si no viene Mikami a recogerme –se obstinó Paola cruzándose de brazos

-Veo que sigues tan terca como siempre –comentó Genzo fastidiado- Por lo demás sí que cambiaste, nunca te hubiera reconocido, creciste mucho

-No me interesan tus comentarios hipócritas, contigo no me iré –contestó Paola ácidamente

-No insistas, te irás conmigo, mis padres te están esperando

-Ya te dije que no me voy, además ni me despedí de mis amigos. No me dijeron que vendrían por mi tan pronto

-Irás a casa, mis padres quieren estar contigo unos días antes que te vayas

-¿Qué casa, ésta es mi casa –aclaró Paola indignada

-No voy a discutir contigo, vé a recoger tus cosas que nos iremos hoy –insistió su primo imperturbable

-Está bien, pero tendrás que venir conmigo, no pienso cargar mis maletas –alegó la muchacha haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-Camina, yo voy tras tuyo –le pidió su primo suspirando resignado

Ambos salieron de la dirección con rumbo a la habitación de Paola. La joven caminaba altiva, mientras Genzo iba detrás de ella. Todos en el colegio los veían extrañados. Kazuki alcanzó a verlos y fue a hablar con Paola.

-¿A dónde vas, ¿quién es él? –preguntó intrigado- No me digas que es...

-Sí, es él –respondió su amiga con fastidio- Genzo, te presento a Kazuki, mi mejor amigo

-Hola –saludó Genzo con un gesto de la cabeza

-Hola –murmuró Kazuki extrañado- ¿A qué vino? –inquirió luego a su amiga

-Te dije que un día tendría que irme, vino por mi –explicó ella tranquilamente

-No puedes irte tan pronto –alegó Kazuki incrédulo- Ni siquiera te despediste de los demás

-Les dejaré una nota, de todos modos prefiero evitar las despedidas tristes –admitió Paola evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras continuaba con su camino

-¿Y de Ken? –inquirió su amigo en voz baja

-Ya no importa si me despido o no de él –contestó la muchacha con fastidio

-No hablas en serio –murmuró Kazuki entristecido

-Hablo en serio –aseguró Paola mirándolo fijamente- Mejor me apuro, Genzo no es un dotado de paciencia –acotó apresurándose

-Te escuché –hizo notar Genzo aburrido

-Y quién dijo que no quería que escuches –alegó mordazmente, luego le habló a Kazuki con cariño deteniéndose un rato- Cuídate ¿sí? No creas que no me comunicaré con ustedes, les llamaré y te mandaré algo

-Quédate –le pidió su amigo tomándola de la mano

-No puedo y lo sabes mejor que nadie –contestó ella cabizbaja, zafándose con suavidad- Adiós, ¡ah! Y quiero que sepas algo y que se lo digas a los muchachos: nunca les fallé, no les mentí jamás, ¿Cómo iba a traicionarlos?. Si tuve entre mis manos una bandera que no fuera del equipo fue porque tenía que cumplir una apuesta, nunca fallaría a mi palabra

-¿Y eso?

-Ya lo entenderás –concluyó su amiga sonriendo con tristeza, alejándose, mientras Kazuki la siguió con la miarada- ¡No me hagas quedar mal en la Selección, esfuérzate mucho, te estaré viendo! –gritó Paola despidiéndose con una mano

-¡No te fallaré, te lo prometo, ¡adiós Pao! –se despidió Kazuki agitando el brazo

Una vez en su habitación Paola se puso a recoger sus cosas, poniéndolas cuidadosamente en unas maletas muy grandes. Luego de terminar agarró una pequeña maletita, dio media vuelta antes de salir y vio con nostalgia el que hasta ese entonces era su dormitorio.

-Vámonos –murmuró saliendo

-¿Te trajiste toda una casa o qué? –exclamó Genzo indignado- Mira el tamaño de tus maletas

-Tú dijiste que las cargarías, así que ¡arriba! –respondió ella sonriendo burlona

-Ni loco llevo yo solo todo eso –reclamó el muchacho fastidiado, sacando su celular- Llamaré al chofer para que me ayude

-No sabía que ahora andabas en el carro de tus padres

-Era inevitable, sé lo mucho que odias caminar

Genzo llamó al chofer y con su ayuda sacó las maletas de Paola. En la salida, Paola se encontró con sus amigos.

-No dijiste que te ibas –comentó Kojiro sombríamente

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? –le preguntó Matsuki dolido

-¿Te hicimos algo para que quieras irte? -inquirió Shimano entristecido

-Hola Kojiro, no sabía que eras amigo de Paola –se sorprendió el portero del Hamburgo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-No creo que te importe –respondió Kojiro secamente- De todos modos he estado bien ¿y tú, cómo te trató Alemania

-No me puedo quejar –contestó Genzo notando que no era muy bienvenido que digamos- Paola ya vámonos...

-Espérame en el auto, enseguida iré –le pidió su prima, Genzo hizo un gesto con la gorra y se fue con el chofer

-¿Y? –insistió el tigre japonés

-Tenía que irme algún día, el momento llegó, eso es todo –explicó Paola cabizbaja

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Koike apenado

-Es algo inevitable...

-¿Te están obligando? –sospechó Takeshi alarmado

-No, en realidad debo hacerlo, es por mi bien

-No te entiendo –reconoció Kojiro confundido

-Mira, cuando era pequeña estuve muy enferma, los médicos no sabían qué tenía –contó la joven- Los huesos me dolían mucho, así que todo el tiempo me la pasaba con médicos cuidándome. Poco a poco fui mejorando y mis tíos decidieron traerme para estar en contacto con gente de mi edad para que me sintiera mejor. Sin embargo Genzo no me aceptó, así que por eso llegué al Toho

-Eso no explica que te vayas –alegó Shimano indignado

-Sí que lo explica. Los médicos me dijeron que luego de unos años yo debía volver a realizarme unos análisis para saber cuánto había mejorado, si no es muy alentador el pronóstico tendré que quedarme allá

-Pero si estás bien, ¿volverás? –preguntó Takeshi esperanzado

-No sé, no creo –admitió Paola con tristeza- Mis tíos quieren ir a radicar a Alemania porque Genzo ya juega allá y quieren que yo vaya con ellos

-Quédate con nosotros –le pidió Imai

-Qué más quisiera yo, pero no puedo, toda mi familia está allá

-¿Y nosotros acaso no hicimos una familia contigo? –inquirió Kazuki dolido

-No me lo hagan más difícil –les pidió Paola aguantando las ganas de llorar- Nunca me vieron llorar y no permitiré que el último día que me vean me vean llorando. Adiós muchachos

-Sabes que siempre seré tu amigo –aseguró el capitán del Toho con una sonrisa- No te olvides de nosotros, te extrañaremos, toma –le dijo, entregándole una camiseta del equipo- Es una camiseta del equipo firmada por todos, espero que siempre la conserves contigo

Paola recibió el presente conmovida, además de un abrazo de despedida de Kojiro. Uno a uno todos sus amigos se acercaron a despedirse de ella. El último fue Kazuki, quien no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Más te vale llamarme si algún alemán quiere sobrepasarse contigo –le dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-Claro que lo haré, te extrañaré mucho –contestó su amiga, limpiando con delicadeza la lágrima con una mano

-Ken no vino –notó Kawabe preocupado

-Lo busqué por todas partes, no lo encontré, creo que fue a su casa –respondió Furuta disconforme

-Despídanme de él, díganle que nunca quise herirlo –pidió Paola sonriendo levemente con amargura- Pero él me hirió más, yo nunca le mentí pero él no creyó en mi. Denle esto por favor –dijo, entregándoles una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo- Adiós muchachos, a los que vayan a la selección los veré por la televisión jugando en el mundial juvenil, a los demás, pues no dejaré de escribirles

Paola les sonrió y se fue. Subió a su automóvil y se despidió de ellos desde la ventana con un gesto de la mano. Sus amigos la siguieron con la mirada, Kazuki bajó la mirada y una nueva lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue. Poco a poco todos se fueron, menos Kojiro, que se quedó parado en el mismo lugar como esperando algo. De pronto alguien apareció atrás de él.

-Fue una cobardía que no hayas venido a despedirte –comentó simplemente el moreno jugador

-No podía, estoy muy enojado –alegó Ken sin inmutarse

-Pues que el enojo te dure mucho –le dijo su amigo mirándolo con dureza- Porque no creo que vuelvas a verla nunca más, no sé qué le hiciste pero la heriste mucho. ¡Ah, toma, te dejó esto –agregó entregándole la cajita y dispuesto a irse-) Nunca me imaginé que harías algo así, te desconozco, ella nunca te hubiera fallado, pero tú sí le fallaste por unos celos absurdos que ni los tenías bien fundados

Kojiro se fue enojado, dejando a Ken mirando absorto la cajita. La abrió y en ella encontró un pequeño dije de cristal que tenía la forma de una media luna. Debajo de ella había una notita que decía: "¿Sabes, la luna está destinada a estar sola, porque es simplemente un astro sin luz, y jamás debe pretender acercarse al sol, además nunca podría hacerlo, porque es imposible. Por toda la eternidad ha sido y será así: el sol nunca podrá unirse a la luna. La luna recibe la luz del sol para poder brillar, pero sólo es por poco tiempo, luego sigue como al principio: en la oscuridad. Gracias por todo el tiempo que compartiste conmigo, lo único que lamento es que cuando más te necesité no confiaste en mi, pero no importa, yo seguiré, contigo...o sin ti. Adiós, tal vez para siempre. PAOLA" (lamento el momento cursi ¬¬)


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI:EL FINAL**

Después de aquél evento Paola fue a casa de Genzo en Fujisawa y estuvo allí unos días. Durante esos días Mamoru fue a visitarla y ambos cumplieron la apuesta.

Una tarde, Mamoru y Paola salieron por las calles, bandera en mano, presentándose a cada persona que veían pasar, diciéndole que el Toho y el Nankatsu serían los mejores equipos que tendría Japón en toda la historia, les daban la mano, mostraban su bandera y se iban. Hubo personas que creyeron que desvariaban, mientras a otros les causaba gracia y otros pues simplemente los ignoraban. Ese día se divirtieron mucho, Paola descubrió que podía confiar en Mamoru y que podía ser su amiga; Mamoru descubrió la verdadera personalidad de Paola: divertida, graciosa, alegre, amable, sin groserías...encantadora.

Un día antes de irse, y como se encontraba en la misma ciudad que sus amigos, Paola fue a despedirse de los que estaban en la Selección. Sólo vio a Ken a lo lejos, no se le acercó, sólo lo miró y se fue. Ken no tuvo el valor para hablarle, pero tenía consigo en su cadena, el dije que le había regalado.

Digamos que Paola nunca pudo llevarse bien con Genzo, pero al menos ya no discutían tanto como antes. Genzo fue a despedir junto con Mamoru a Paola al aeropuerto, porque ella no quería que nadie más vaya a decirle adiós.

Paola le prometió a Mamoru que le escribiría, pero nunca le explicó la respuesta de por qué su odio hacia los del Nankatsu. Mamoru no insistió, de todos modos se hizo su amigo, pero claro, era el único del Nankatsu porque Paola seguía tratando mal a los demás.

Ella se fue y sobre todo en el Toho no dejaban de recordarla y de extrañarla. En el Nankatsu la única sorpresa fue la amistad de ella con Mamoru porque muchos, sobre todo Ryo, seguían creyendo que Paola era de temer. XD

Los muchachos después de jugar el mundial con la selección volvieron a la vida de siempre. Lastimosamente, poco a poco, con el tiempo las cartas de Paola eran menos frecuentes, porque había entrado a estudiar a un internado y no tenía mucha "libertad de expresión".

Kazuki no aguantó mucho y decidió pedirle a sus padres ir a estudiar a Alemania, sus padres accedieron y se fue con Paola. Él sí escribía más seguido a sus amigos, les contaba todo lo que pasaba, y cuando sabía algo nuevo de Paola se los contaba.

Después de unos 6 meses, Kazuki les mandó una carta que dejó asombrados a propios y extraños, misma que decía así:

"_Hola otra vez muchachos: _

_Por aquí las cosas transcurren como siempre, sólo que ya hablo mejor el alemán, aunque sigo siendo presa de burlas por el acento._

_Paola ya salió del internado y estuvimos paseando por la ciudad, como no pude verla por mucho tiempo me contó que volvió a encontrarse con antiguos amigos, y creo que se sorprenderán cuando sepan a quién me refiero._

_Bueno, resulta que el muchacho del que les hablo es más que amigo de Paola. Estuvo compartiendo mucho tiempo con ella, hace años que se conocían, y ahora se conocerán mejor, al menos eso creo ¿saben por qué, pues porque desde hace una semana Paola es su novia. ¿Quieren saber el nombre del alemán que quiere quitarnos a nuestra amiga, agárrense, es... pues nada más y nada menos que...¡Karl Heinz Schneider!. Sí, el mismísimo capitán del equipo alemán. No es tan odioso como parece cuando tratas con él._

_Espero no haber producido un desmayo a nadie. De todos modos quiero que sepan que Paola está muy bien con él, se llevan bien, coinciden en muchas cosas, hasta puedo asegurar que no hay poder humano que pueda separarlos._

_Bueno, ya debo irme, espero que todo marche bien por allá, saludos al capitán. _

_Un saludo a todos de parte de Paola y mío: _

_Kazuki_

_P.D.: ¿Qué creen, Paola ya no discute con Genzo, jajaja"_.

Como era Takeshi quien leyó la carta, quedó muy asombrado, claro que los demás no quedaron menos sorprendidos. Ken escuchó lo que decía la carta y no dijo nada. Todos lo miraron, como esperando una respuesta y sólo atinó a decir: "bueno, será mejor que vayamos a entrenar de una vez".

Kojiro se enteró luego de todo y no podía creerlo. Paola le escribió a Mamoru y le contó lo mismo, que era novia del Kaiser. Mamoru sonrió y por dentro se alegró por ella, porque recordó que cuando se fue la habían lastimado mucho.

Por suerte, Paola no tenía nada grave en los huesos, pero igual decidió quedarse en Alemania. Al menos ya tenía un motivo para quedarse ;D.

Sus amigos siempre la recuerdan con cariño y saben que es feliz donde está. A veces, uno que otro va a visitarla, y descubre que mucho no cambió: sigue diciendo algunas groserías, en alemán o japonés, lo que se le ocurra en el momento.

¿Qué más querrían saber, pues Ken nunca pudo descubrir la verdad tan obvia porque era demasiado orgulloso. Eso sí, nunca dejó de extrañar a la "pequeña" Paola.

¿Creen que se volvieron a ver? Pues sí, un día en un partido amistoso entre Japón y Alemania todos vieron a Paola: había adquirido la nacionalidad alemana, que ya era suya por ser su madre de ese país, y la eligieron como ayudante del entrenador de la selección germana. Desempeñaba muy bien sus funciones, todo estaba en orden.

Al ver a los japoneses les sonrió, ya habían pasado unos 2 años, se veía más madura y más seria. Después del encuentro caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando alguien se le acercó: era Ken. Se saludaron como viejos amigos y él le dio una medalla: una luna con un sol, juntos, inseparables. Paola la recibió y se la colgó. Luego le sonrió, le deseó suerte, que se cuidara mucho, se despidió y se fue. No hablaron casi nada, aun ambos estaban sentidos el uno con el otro porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para referir el tema, pero seguían siendo amigos o al menos lo parecían.

Cuando Paola ya se iba, porque Karl la fue a buscar ya que tenían que irse inmediatamente en un vuelo hacia Alemania; Ken se armó de valor y gritó pese a encontrarse a metros de ella.

-¡Siempre serás la pequeña Paola! –dijo con una sonrisa, deteniendo abruptamente a la chica

-No soy pequeña –alegó ella fingiéndose indignada- ¡Sólo soy menor!

Y con una sonrisa, ambos se despidieron para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
